<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World of Our Own by stellarose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258756">A World of Our Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose'>stellarose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Pregnancy, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe Angst, Team as Family, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava finds out she's pregnant, Sara's still lost in space, and the Legends team need to rally around more than ever before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Sharpe &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood &amp; Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, no. Nope. I am not doing this again,” Zari pulled up short before entering the bathroom as Ava walked out.</p><p>“Not doing what?” Ava asked.</p><p>“I - ” Zari paused and looked up and down the corridor, but no one else was in sight. “Using the bathroom after you vomit. You’ve been sick almost every day for weeks. Either you have an eating disorder I don’t know about or you don’t want to talk about or whatever which is totally fine but I would support you if something is wrong, or your anxiety over losing Sara is totally getting the better of you, and you are literally worried sick, in which case I also want to help.”</p><p>“Zari, I’m fine, I’m just…”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Zari said, not believing Ava for a moment. “In that case, you’ll allow me to escort you to the medbay and have Gidget check you out, just to be sure.”</p><p>“Zari…” Ava prosted weakly.</p><p>“I have enacted the air purifiers in the bathroom now, Miss Tarazi,” Gideon said.</p><p>“Wait there,” Zari said to Ava, “I’ll be one minute.”</p><p>Ava sighed as the door slid shut and she lingered in the hallway, knowing Zari would come after her if she tried to disappear. She had been sick a couple of times, but it was just nerves and anxiety, Ava tried to convince herself. It wasn’t often. She didn’t bring much up. People got sick. Everything was fine.</p><p>Zari reappeared and all but marched Ava to the medbay. Ava lay down on one of the chairs without objection.</p><p>“Gidget, please find out why Ava is sick almost every day,” Zari demanded.</p><p>“I am already aware as to why Captain Sharpe suffers from regular bouts of vomiting,” Gideon said, “But shall scan her all the same should she consent.”</p><p>“Do it,” Ava sighed, realisation slowly dawning on her. She didn’t know what to think or how to feel. She wished was Sara there to hold her hand, but Sara had been missing for three months now. Gideon scanned her body.</p><p>“Well?” Zari asked impatiently.</p><p>“I believe congratulations are in order,” Gideon said.</p><p>Ava closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “How long?” she asked.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Zari asked, “What is it? Are you dying?”</p><p>“Fourteen weeks and two days, Captain,” Gideon said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Ava breathed.</p><p>“Congratulations, Captain Sharpe,” Gideon said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ava said, swinging her legs off the side of the seat. “Gideon, please call all the team to Sara’s - my office immediately. Everyone needs to know.”</p><p>“Right away, Captain,” Gideon said.</p><p>“Know what?” Zari asked.</p><p>Ava caught her eye. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Zari opened and closed her mouth.</p><p>“Please keep it to yourself for the moment. I’ll explain everything to the team. Best to get it all done at once,” Ava said, sliding off the chair and heading out of the medbay, Zari shadowing her.</p><p>A few minutes later, the Legends were gathered in the Captains’ office.</p><p>“Right,” Ava said, looking at the faces of the team, all of them trying to figure out why they’d been summoned. “There’s something important I need to tell you all, and please, no questions.”</p><p>The team mumbled various words of consensus. Zari looked as though she was about to explode.</p><p>“I’m pregnant with Sara’s child,” Ava said, unconsciously twisting the ring on her pinkie with her thumb while keeping eye contact with the team. She allowed a moment of chatter and noise and assorted congratulations. It occurred to Ava that there were people not there who needed to know. Ray and Nora. Mona. Charlie. Felicity Smoak. Barry Allen. The Danvers sisters. Quentin Lance. They would have to wait for now. Sara should be the one to tell them. Most of them were her people, after all. Ava caught Nate’s eye. He would know how to contact them and what to say.</p><p>“Fourteen weeks and two days, to be exact,” Ava said, once the team quietened. “I, um…” she took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. “A few months ago Sara and I decided we wanted to have a baby of our own. Obviously, there’s the, erm - obvious challenges for us. We went to Gideon to see what she could do. We needed a male donor - please don’t ask about that, I’m oversharing everything else.”</p><p>“But it was like IVF?” Astra asked.</p><p>“No questions,” Mick grunted.</p><p>“Yes,” Ava said, “Effectively, it was IVF. I - Gideon tested us both to test our - well, Sara was - is fertile and capable of conceiving, but Gideon had concerns about her ability to carry a child to full term without endangering her own health, and Sara didn’t like the idea of having to sit in the medbay for the last ten weeks of the pregnancy.”</p><p>“Why?” Astra asked.</p><p>Ava stiffened slightly. She forgot that Astra knew some of Sara’s past, but not all of it. “Sara’s had some serious injuries in the past.”</p><p>“She’s been shot.”</p><p>“With arrows.”</p><p>“And a gun.”</p><p>“And stabbed.”</p><p>“Multiple times.”</p><p>“And died.”</p><p>“And - ”</p><p>“Ok! I think Astra gets it,” Ava exclaimed. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Even though Gideon is a miracle worker, there was still a risk. If I couldn’t have done it, then Sara would have, but… well, Gideon checked me, and it turns out I’m infertile, but perfectly able to carry a child.”</p><p>“That is some messed up <em>Haidmaid’s Tale</em> kind of shit. No offence,” Behrad said.</p><p>“Behrad!” Zari hissed, smacking him on the arm.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Ava said. “Sara actually said the same thing. But it made our decision easy. I’d carry her child. However, not long after we did the IVF… everything went very wrong, very quickly and I - having a child was not even close to the forefront of my mind and then - then Sara was abducted and I…” Ava sighed. “I didn’t even think about. I - I’ve been so caught up thinking about how we can get Sara back that I never even… I - it doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’m pregnant and that’s all you need to know. Class dismissed.”</p><p>Ava stood up, regretting sitting behind the desk, so far from the exit. Everyone wanted to give her a hug and offer their congratulations and support, when all she wanted was to be alone. However, being captain meant you didn’t always get what you wanted. Ava acquiesced, giving everyone a moment of her time before finally getting away and retreating to her room.</p><p>The door slid shut behind her, allowing Ava peace and quiet. She paced for a moment, trying to let everything sink in. She was pregnant. She was carrying Sara’s child. Sara wasn’t here. She was fourteen weeks pregnant. That meant twenty-six weeks to go. She was nearly half-way through. She’d have to start wearing different clothes. Her body would start to change soon. Her exercise regime needed a total overhaul. She’d have to examine her diet. Ava needed a plan and a spreadsheet and a whole lot of lists.</p><p>What she needed most was Sara, but Sara was - Ava stopped pacing and closed her eyes.</p><p>“We’re having a baby, babe,” she whispered, willing the universe to somehow let Sara know.</p><p>Ava kicked off her boots, grabbed her laptop and sat down on the bed, opening it up. She needed advice, and lots of it. Professional advice. Advice she could collate, use to make lists, make a binder, have a calendar, set a routine, adjust her eating habits. Gideon would help with new clothes. Twenty-six weeks was a long time. Long enough to find Sara. Surely.</p><p>Ava forced back tears. She had too much to do. She couldn’t cry now.</p><p>Ava went to BookDepository website, glancing at the books and adding anything that seemed remotely useful to the cart. She couldn’t be too prepared for this. After a few minutes, Ava reviewed the cart:</p><p>
  <em>What to Expect When You’re Expecting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pregnancy, Childbirth and the Newborn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Expecting Better</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ultimate Guide to Pregnancy for Lesbians</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How to Grow a Baby and Push It Out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Positive Birth Book</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She Looks Just Like You</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give Birth Like a Feminist</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ava thought she was possibly getting a little far ahead of herself with that last one, but it was in the cart now. She went to the checkout page and bought the lot, deciding she would get more books on childbirth and the first few weeks or months or years closer to the date. First, she needed to know what was happening in and to her body. The birth was months away. Months in which they might find Sara.</p><p>Ava swallowed and blinked back tears, quickly finishing the order before closing her laptop and placing it beside her on the bed. She controlled her breathing: in for four counts, hold for four, out for seven. She felt calmer. The books would come in a week or so. She would make a plan. Make a binder. Should she buy books on childbirth and newborns now? So that she could plan for that too? Best to be completely organised for all eventualities. Ava grabbed the laptop and opened it again as the bedroom door slid open.</p><p>“Knock-knock,” Nate said, letting himself in and giving an encouraging smile. “Just checking you’re ok.”</p><p>“I’m ok,” Ava said, closing the laptop again and placing it aside. The other books could wait. “Just been ordering some books. Pregnancy books. It’ll totally wreck my “Recommended For You” list which is currently full of the latest and greatest true crime books.”</p><p>“There’s all sorts of medical texts in the library,” Nate said, sitting on the bed beside her.</p><p>“But do any of them offer safe and modern gynaecological and obstetric thought and practices?” Ava asked, fiddling with her rings.</p><p>Nate chuckled. “‘Modern’ is a very relative word on this ship. Pliny the Elder’s <em>Natural History </em>had some groundbreaking thoughts on pregnancy for the first century AD.”</p><p>Ava couldn’t help but laugh. “Let me guess, there’s a copy of that in the library?”</p><p>“Two actually,” Nate said, “One in the original Latin from about the tenth century, plus an English translation from the early nineteenth century.”</p><p>“Well, I better make sure read all of his no doubt enlightening thoughts on the subject,” Ava said in mock seriousness. “In the original Latin, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Nate said. “And I - I’m really happy for you. And Sara. We all are. I - you’re going to be a great mom.”</p><p>“Even though I was never a kid myself? And don’t even know how I was born? Or made or fabricated or whatever?” Ava asked, her anxieties quickly returning.</p><p>“Maybe even better because of it,” Nate said, gently bumping Ava’s shoulder. “You don’t have anyone else’s bad parenting imprinted on you that you need to unlearn.”</p><p>“You’ll be a great uncle,” Ava said, managing a small smile.</p><p>“I am gunna get Gideon to fabricate so much stuff for that kid,” Nate grinned. “Oh man, I can’t wait to get into all the historically correct children’s clothing it’ll need. The boots and bonnets and - ”</p><p>“And the baby isn’t going to any historical time period until they’re fully immunised,” Ava said.</p><p>“Oh, obviously,” Nate said. “But the moment that immunisation program is complete, Uncle Nate is showing that kid all of history. I haven’t done a lot of research on the history of childhood, but I am starting now, with Pliny the Elder.”</p><p>Ava laughed, though tears pricked her eyes.</p><p>“You ok?” Nate asked.</p><p>“There’s so many people who need to know,” Ava said, trying to change the subject. “Ray and Nora, Felicity, Charlie, Quentin Lance…”</p><p>“We can sort that out. But Ava, are you…?”</p><p>Ava shrugged, her perfect composure faltering.</p><p>“Come here,” Nate said, wrapping his arms around Ava the way he had many times over the past few months since Sara’s disappearance.</p><p>“I just wish she was here,” Ava said, her voice breaking as she finally allowed herself to relax and for the tears to fall. “I want Sara. I miss her so much and she - she doesn’t even know we’re expecting.”</p><p>“I know,” Nate said, rubbing Ava’s back.</p><p>“I just miss her so much,” Ava sobbed, clinging to Nate.</p><p>“I know,” Nate repeated. “Believe me, I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank-you everyone for the response to the first chapter :)</p>
<p>Pretty sure Google now thinks I'm pregnant...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava held up her shirt, looking at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom, admiring the small baby bump and the smart black maternity trousers Gideon had made for her.</p>
<p>“I can adjust the design if you wish, Captain Sharpe,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>“No, these are great,” Ava said, smiling at her reflection and taking one more look before lowering her shirt. She could get away with wearing her own tops for another couple of weeks, but the elasticated trousers were much more comfortable. “Could I have another pair, please? Maybe in navy? Or khaki?”</p>
<p>“I can do both, Captain,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Gideon, can I ask you something?” Ava asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull on her boots, wondering how long it would be before her shoes stopped fitting. She hoped that might be a little while yet.</p>
<p>“Of course, Captain,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>Ava took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier that I was pregnant?”</p>
<p>“It isn’t my place to interfere,” Gideon replied.</p>
<p>“But you said you knew.”</p>
<p>“I did, Captain. I analysed samples of your urine in the days and weeks after the conception procedure, and confirmed that it had been successful and you were pregnant. I wanted to be ready with my response for the moment when you and Captain Lance asked about your condition. I did not foresee the situation with Captain Lance’s coma, blindness, god-powers, death, resurrection, restoration of sight, loss of powers, and abduction to occur.”</p>
<p>“No one could have foreseen all that,” Ava mumbled, “Not even Sara when she had foresight. But she never saw the baby either…”</p>
<p>“Captain Lance’s visions seemed only to show the immediate or near-immediate future,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Ava said. She sighed and stared at the photo of her and Sara that sat on her beside table along with the pile of books on true crime and serial killers which would soon be joined with those about pregnancy and childbirth. “Am I a bad mom already?” Ava asked, thinking out loud.</p>
<p>“What would make you think that, Captain?” Gideon asked.</p>
<p>Ava had momentarily forgot that Gideon was always listening. “I’m nearly fifteen weeks pregnant and I didn’t even notice. I have a little baby-bump, for goodness sake.”</p>
<p>“You have been going through a very difficult, stressful, and emotional time, doing everything you can to locate and retrieve Captain Lance as well as keeping the team and timeline in order. If I may say so Captain Sharpe, self-care has not been one of your priorities of late,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>“I guess it has to be now,” Ava said. “I owe Sara that much.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit. I am already a bad mom,” Ava said, panic rising inside her as she had a sudden realisation. “I’ve been drinking alcohol. Dammit, Gideon! Why didn’t you say something?”</p>
<p>“Because you haven’t been drinking alcohol, Captain, or the amounts you have consumed have extremely minimal. I have been fabricating all alcoholic drinks that you are likely to consume without alcohol for some weeks now.”</p>
<p>Ava exhaled loudly in relief. “Thank goodness. Thank-you, Gideon. I just - I don’t want to mess this up. I don’t want to do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“You concern shows how much you care, Captain.”</p>
<p>Ava sat in silence for a moment, thoughts swirling through her mind. She tried to focus. Ava could hear Sara’s gushing admiration upon seeing the baby-bump and Ava in the smart new maternity trousers for the first time. She could imagine Sara kneeling behind her on the bed, wrapping her arms around Ava’s and resting her chin on Ava’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Gideon, are you able to assist with the birth?” Ava asked.</p>
<p>“There are elements of the birth process with which I can assist, Captain, and you are certainly able to give birth upon the Waverider if you feel comfortable doing so,” Gideon replied. “However, it is a very human endeavour, and I am an artificial intelligence system. I do suggest employing a trained professional for the physical delivery of the child, whether you wish to do so naturally or by caesarean-section.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Ava nodded. “I hadn’t thought about that yet.”</p>
<p>“You found out you were pregnant yesterday, Captain Sharpe,” Gideon said. “You have not had the time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ava said. “And I can only think of one doctor with the right background. It’s a bit inconvenient that she’s slept with Sara, but at least I know she’s got good taste.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to visit National City, Captain Sharpe?” Gideon suggested.</p>
<p>“No,” Ava said. “I think we should to invite both of the Danvers sisters here.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A few days later, Ava and Zari took the jump-ship to Star City to collect the first of Ava’s books which were waiting in the team’s post office box, and to pick-up Ray and Nora.</p>
<p>“Ava! I am so happy for you!” Nora exclaimed, hugging Ava tightly.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Ava said, not realising how much she’d missed Nora and Ray.</p>
<p>“We were thrilled when we got your email with the happy news the other day,” Ray said, “And even more so when you invited us to lunch.”</p>
<p>“It’s not just you two,” Ava said, letting go of Nora only to get bear-hugged by Ray. “John and Nate are collecting Charlie, and the Danvers sisters.”</p>
<p>“Alex and Kara! Really? That’s brilliant!” Ray beamed.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, losers,” Zari said, tapping at her smartwatch. “Otherwise everyone else will eat all the lunch and we’ll be stuck with the cleaning up.”</p>
<p>“I cannot wait to do the cleaning up,” Ray said, genuinely excited by the prospect. “There’s so little with only Nora and I.”</p>
<p>Ray took Nora by the hand as they walked across the park back to the jump-ship. Ava had her parcel of books tucked under her arm, and as much as she wished she could spend the afternoon reading, she knew it was important to have this lunch. It had been a collaborative idea: everyone wanted to celebrate Ava’s good news, they all wanted to catch-up with Ray, Nora, and Charlie, and Ava wanted to meet Alex Danvers in a casual setting. She had sent Alex an email a couple of days ago explaining her intentions, and Alex said so long as the pregnancy proved to be uncomplicated, she’d be honoured to deliver the baby.</p>
<p>The meetings and reunions on the bridge of the Waverider were noisy and enthusiastic. Ava was surprised to see Mick even crack a smile and hug Kara Danvers without a fuss. Charlie tried hitting on Alex, but as soon as she found out she was taken, moved onto Kara.</p>
<p>“You got a girlfriend?” Charlie asked casually, leaning against the console, beer in hand.</p>
<p>“What? No - I - I mean, I - ” Kara blushed and stammered.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend? Whatever, doesn’t matter. I can be whatever you like.”</p>
<p>“Help me set the table,” Zari said, taking Charlie by the arm and dragging her away from the pretty blonde superhero. Charlie laughed and said something under her breath than made Zari glare at her in such a way that could melt ice.</p>
<p>Ava chuckled at the interaction. Zari might be quite happy with John, but it was nice to see she was still territorial.</p>
<p>“So, umm, should we address the elephant in the room?” Alex asked nervously, standing beside Ava.</p>
<p>“You mean that time you hooked up with Sara a few weeks before she and I became official? Because it’s fine,” Ava said. “I know all about Sara’s previous adventures, and, well…”</p>
<p>“We were drunk at a wedding,” Alex said awkwardly, feeling the need to justify her exploits with Sara.</p>
<p>“I know how seductive she can be. It’s fine, really.”</p>
<p>“And she’s very skilled. Very, very highly skilled. Aspirational, really.”</p>
<p>“Imagine what she can do when she’s actually familiar with your body,” Ava said. She looked at Alex but couldn’t hide her smirk. The tension broke and they both burst into laughter.</p>
<p>The extended Legends team and the Danvers sisters slowly made their way from the bridge to the galley where a feast had been fabricated with a menu chosen by Nate and Zari. Everyone went back for seconds or thirds, but still found room for hot, fresh lemon drizzle cake and ice-cream.</p>
<p>After lunch Behrad, Kara, Ray and Nate disappeared to the lab, Mick returned to his room, and John, Gary and Astra made their polite goodbyes, stating an increasingly urgent exorcism that had waited until after lunch, but really couldn’t wait any longer.</p>
<p>Alex stretched back on her chair. “So have you decided where you want to have the baby?” she asked Ava, who was sitting beside her.</p>
<p>“On the Waverider, in the medbay,” Ava said. They’d talked a lot during the meal about nothing in particular, and Ava felt very comfortable with her choice of doctor. “Gideon said she can create all the equipment required for delivery, a proper bed, stirrups, everything.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Having a baby on a time-ship. That is pretty badass,” Alex smiled. “What will you put on the birth certificate?”</p>
<p>“Home delivery in Star City?” Ava suggested.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’ve already got everything planned.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, not quite,” Ava said, thinking of the brand new books sitting on her bed, and those still in transit.</p>
<p>“I have to confess though,” Alex said. “I haven’t actually delivered a baby since I was an intern and did rounds in the maternity ward. And I haven’t practiced medicine full-time for a couple of years now, so if you’re having second thoughts…”</p>
<p>“I know exactly no other lady doctors who don’t blink at the thought of a clone from the future and her former-assassin girlfriend having a baby on a time-ship in the Temporal Zone,” Ava said. “I know that if it ends up being higher risk, or I can’t have the baby naturally then we’ll need a plan 2, but I have twenty-five weeks to make plans for all eventualities.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean plan B?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Plan B implies that I’ll only have twenty-six plans,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“But you have to remember that babies don’t always follow plans, however many you have,” Nora said gently.</p>
<p>“Have you met this team?” Ava joked. “I’ve gotten used to things not going according to plan. I mean, even considering doing this without Sara for a fraction of the time was never in the original conception plan, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to have a plan now. A lot of plans.”</p>
<p>“Ok, but just go back a bit,” Charlie said.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can I be the midwife?” Charlie asked. “I got a bit of experience delivering babies and all that.”</p>
<p>“Really?’ Zari asked with enough scepticism for everyone still at the table.</p>
<p>“Duh,” Charlie said. “The Fates were often worshipped as goddesses of birth and death, and as the spinner of the thread, I was pretty key to the whole birth thing. People thought having me help deliver the baby would prevent still-birth and maternal death as it would a bit rude of my sisters to go cutting the cord of life when I’d just helped someone through the whole birthing ordeal.”</p>
<p>“So when you say a ‘bit of experience’, exactly how much do you mean?” Ava asked.</p>
<p>Charlie shrugged, nonchalant. “I’d usually deliver a couple of babies every month, which adds up to a few dozen every year, so… several thousand? Maybe in the tens of thousands? You lose track after a doing it for a couple of centuries. Even after I broke the loom, I still kept it up for a while. Skilled and experienced midwives have always been in high demand.”</p>
<p>Alex, Zari and Nora looked stunned. Ava was impressed.</p>
<p>“Why did you never mention this before?” Ava asked.</p>
<p>Charlie shrugged again, and picked up her beer. “Never asked. Never came up. Plus we were busy galavanting through history, not through maternity wards.”</p>
<p>“Actually, a few years back there was one mission that the Legends went on that was in a maternity ward,” Ava said, thinking back to the Legend’s files at the Time Bureau.</p>
<p>“And there’s probably a very good and long-winded reason as to why it was a one-off,” Zari said.</p>
<p>“One more question,” Ava said. “When was the last time you delivered a baby?”</p>
<p>Charlie sipped at her drink. “Hard to remember.”</p>
<p>“When Pliny the Elder was a lad?” Nora asked. She’d overheard a very excited conversation between Ray and Nate a couple of days ago in which the ancient Roman author had featured heavily.</p>
<p>“Old Pliny? Nah, not even close.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“A good millennia before then,” Charlie said, to Ava’s slight dismay. “But really, it’s not like it’s changed much. You open your legs, push when your body tells you to, and voila, there’s a baby.”</p>
<p>Ava looked at Alex. “It’s ultimately your call,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“All right. Charlie, you can assist Alex when the time comes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes!” Charlie grinned. “Everything will go real well, I promise. Oi, Z, there any more beers?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have another one too, please,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Since when did I become the barmaid? I was just going to the bin,” Zari said, rolling her eyes dramatically.</p>
<p>“You love us, Z,” Charlie said, and winked when she caught Zari’s eye.</p>
<p>Ava smiled and sipped at her tea, something telling her that with Charlie assisting Alex, the birth might just go according to at least one of her plans.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Ava closed the book, placed it on top of the pile of books on her bedside table, put the picture of her and Sara on top of the pile so she could see it, and lay down as Gideon slowly dimmed the lights. It had been a good day, seeing all their friends, and having a big, long lunch. Ava had needed that more than she realised. She’d spent the evening happily alone, going through the three new books and making preliminary notes. However, she had finished the evening with a chapter from <em>The Five: The Untold Lives of the Women Killed by Jack the Ripper</em>, as she still had every intention of continuing making new StabCast episodes, even getting ahead a little so she could have content to upload when the baby was very new.</p>
<p>“I get why you hooked up with Alex that time,” Ava said, imaging that Sara could hear her. “She’s really cool, and I think we’re going to get along. Kara’s super sweet too. If I didn’t know she was Supergirl, I never would have guessed it. I don’t know what she and the boys were doing in the lab, and honestly, I’m a bit afraid to ask.”</p>
<p>Ava rolled onto her side, looking at Sara’s empty half of the bed. Ava had almost gotten used to her not being there. Almost.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about making plans, babe,” Ava confessed to the empty darkness beside her. “I know I have to for my own sanity, but I - I know I’m going to have to make versions of the birth plan that you’re not included in. I - please, Sara. Please let them remain hypothetical, worse-case scenarios that we look back on and laugh. You have no idea how much I wish you were here right now, because writing you out of this part of our story… We are doing everything we can to find you, Sara. We will find you and bring you home, because it isn’t right without you here. Please, Sara, if you can, help us find you. Don’t make me do this alone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, everyone. Thanks again for all that today. Please go and shower and clean up. I’m sure Gideon will have something new for us tomorrow,” Ava said, ending the mission debrief. The team all got to their feet, collecting their various accessories and pieces of costume they’d taken off as it was much warmer on the ship than in Poland in January, 1660. Since finding out she was pregnant, Ava only went into the field when Gideon could guarantee there were no concerns about smallpox, measles or any other diseases that were particularly harmful for pregnant women, which resulted in Ava quarterbacking almost every mission.</p><p>“If I have to wear bloody tights on one more damned mission…” John grumbled as he stood up. “Hey, Gideon, find us a time period with no men in tights, yeah? I agree to play fancy dress one time, and now it’s tights every bloody time.”</p><p>“A quick scan of the timeline shows the next mission is more likely to involve togas, Mr Constantine,” Gideon said.</p><p>“Better than tights,” John said. “Or powdered wigs. We’ve done bloody powered weeks three times in the past fortnight, and the worst part is that those outfits include tights as well!”</p><p>“Should I brush up on my ancient Greek or Latin, Gideon?” Nate asked as he left the study, ignoring John’s ranting.</p><p>“John, we’re going to the mansion, because Mick and Behrad have already bailed and I’m not waiting two hours for the bathroom,” Zari said.</p><p>“Good idea, love. Also we’ve left Astra home alone for nearly 48 hours, and I want to check the place is still standing.”</p><p>“See you guys tomorrow?” Ava asked.</p><p>“I’ll be back for dinner because it’s all but guaranteed Astra will have no food in the house. Send someone with the time courier in a couple of hours,” Zari said. “Please.”</p><p>“Of course,” Ava smiled, and used the time courier to open a portal to John’s mansion which he and Zari slipped through.</p><p>“Captain Sharpe, can I - ”</p><p>“Are you going with them, Gary?” Ava asked. “Also, why you smell like stale wee?”</p><p>“No, I’m staying here for now. And I got peed on by a horse because - ”</p><p>“You know what, I don’t want to know. Can you please go and shower and change?”</p><p>“I - oh, of course. I’ll go and do that.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Ava said. She watched Gary as he left, then sighed heavily, resting her head on her arms. Most days she was ok, good even, but today was not one of them. The mission had gone well, the team were relatively happy, she felt the baby move every couple of hours which for the past few days had made her immensely happy, but today she just felt sad and tired.</p><p>“Hey, Ava, I - umm, are you ok?” Nate asked, step back into the study. He had quickly showered and changed and smelt strongly of the type of deodorant that should be reserved for teenage boys.</p><p>Ava lifted her head, realising she had dozed off. “Yeah, just tired. Everything all right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wasn just checking you were happy with roast cauliflower mac’n’cheese for dinner. With bacon bits and an extra-crispy top, of course.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Ava said. “And make one without bacon for Zari and Behrad.”</p><p>“Yep. You sure you’re all right?” Nate asked, sitting down at the table beside Ava.</p><p>Ava sighed and her shoulders drooped. “I slept badly last night,” she confessed. “I had a bad dream and when I woke I reached for Sara and - that threw me. I don’t know what’s worse, that I haven’t reached for her for such a long time, or that after such I long time, I still reached for her.”</p><p>Nate nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“After that, I couldn’t get back to sleep, and every time I almost nodded off the baby would move, or I’d need the bathroom again. And my mind kept churning through all the awful thoughts I thought I was past thinking,” Ava said, her eyes stinging with tears.</p><p>Nate didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. He knew he just needed to sit there and let Ava talk.</p><p>“The really shit, dark thoughts. The ones where Sara’s dead, or being tortured and - It’s so awful,” Ava sobbed and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “What if she’s hurt? What if she’s scared and alone and someone is doing awful things to her?”</p><p>“Oh, Ava…” Nate said. These were all the terrors and anxieties that had plagued Ava’s mind when Sara had first disappeared. Nate hated that they had returned, and he knew that no words of comfort would make them go away.</p><p>“She should be here, Nate. I want her to be able to feel the baby moving. I want - she deserves to be here. I wouldn’t be having the baby if not for her. I couldn’t be; it’s her kid. I don’t know why, but I just really, really need her today.”</p><p>“Time for a hug,” Nate said, scooting his chair closer to Ava’s and wrapping his arms around her. Ava rested her head against Nate’s shoulder. “It’s been ten weeks since you found out you were expecting, Ava, and you haven’t had a really bad day since. You’re allowed to, you know. You’re allowed to miss her, to want her to be here. It’s normal, I promise.”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m making your t-shirt all wet,” Ava said between sobs.</p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Nate said, holding Ava tighter, “And I hope this makes you feel better, and not worse: even if you have to do this without Sara, please know that you’re not doing it alone. And I know that Kara’s program hasn’t turned up any positive results yet, but Behrad said it’s crossing off dead-ends and red herrings ten times quicker than the previous tracking program he was using.”</p><p>“Kara’s what?” Ava asked, lifting her head.</p><p>Nate looked at her sheepishly. “When the Danvers sisters first came to lunch, Kara and Ray and Behrad, they… After lunch we went to the lab. Alex and J’onn had salvaged some DEO tech and programs and stuff I don’t know, ask Behrad or Ray, and somehow Kara and our resident nerds were able to program in this stuff and merge it was an altered copy of the Prognosticator and well, computer science happened and… do you want to have a look? I mean, it’s just code and means absolutely nothing to me, but Ray and Behrad both seem to understand it, and Kara was pretty thrilled that it all worked.”</p><p>“Why didn’t anyone tell me before?” Ava asked, not sure if she felt more hopeful or annoyed.</p><p>“We didn’t want to get your hopes up if it didn’t work.”</p><p>“It just hasn’t worked yet,” Ava said, forcing herself to her feet. “But you think it will?”</p><p>“Kara, Ray and Behrad think it will, yeah. But unfortunately there’s no timeline on how long it will take.”</p><p>Ava wiped her eyes again, hope winning over. Of course the team were working just as hard as she was to find Sara. Of course they didn’t want to get her hopes up if they only had to dash them again. She didn’t care if she didn’t understand the science behind it, Ava wanted to see the program she was sure would find Sara and allow them to bring her home. “Show me.”</p><p>…</p><p>Ava yawned as she stretched out in bed. Certain positions were becoming uncomfortable to sleep in. She rolled over as Gideon slowly brought up the lights.</p><p>“Morning, babe,” Ava said to the photo of her and Sara which sat on top of the large pile of pregnancy and serial killer books on her bedside table. Ava had slept much better, only waking once to use the bathroom. “Morning, baby,” she said, placing her hand on her tummy. “Are you hungry? Mommy’s hungry.”</p><p>“Would you like me to start fabricating your breakfast, Captain Sharpe?”</p><p>“That would be great, thanks Gideon,” Ava said. Hunger aside, she wanted to stay in bed a few minutes longer. “Hey, Gideon? Do you you know the sex of the baby?” she asked.</p><p>“I do, Captain.”</p><p>Ava nodded and pursed her lips. “Do you think I should find out?”</p><p>“It is a very personal choice, and not one I am able to make for you,” Gideon replied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ava said, looking at the photo of Sara. “Please don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Of course not, Captain.”</p><p>“What would you do, babe?” Ava asked the photo. There was still sixteen weeks before she was due. Sixteen weeks to find Sara and bring her home. Ava couldn’t give up hope, and even though she didn’t understand how it worked, having seen Kara’s program in action made her feel more hopeful than she had in weeks. Ava had to believe that every day they got a tiny bit closer to bringing Sara home, that every dead end and false lead meant they were one step closer to finding her.</p><p>“I’ll think about it, Gideon,” Ava said. “I’ll let you know if I want to know.”</p><p>“I am available to diverge such information whenever you’re ready, Captain Sharpe. Also, may I suggest staying in bed for a few minutes longer. The shower is blocked again and I am working on removing the blockage. Also Mr Tarazi just upset an entire container of orange juice in the galley, a significant amount going all over the floor, the cupboard doors, and Mr Rory.”</p><p>“I will be staying right here until you decree it safe to leave, Gideon,” Ava said, rolling back onto her back.</p><p>Ava lay in bed daydreaming. It hadn’t taken her long to realise there was a lot of culture around babies and toddlers she didn’t know, including the vast majority of nursery rhymes. Ava had begun listening to children’s songs and nursery rhymes for half an hour most days for almost a fortnight. She could imagine Sara singing along and doing the actions to the different nursery rhymes, not worrying about embarrassing herself. Nursery rhymes were rubbing off on the rest of the team too, as the night before Ava had heard John humming <em>The Wheels on the Bus </em>and Nate whistling <em>The Ants Go Marching.</em></p><p>Gideon eventually gave the all-clear, and Ava slid out of bed, put on her dressing gown and slippers and headed for the bathroom.</p><p>“You’re sure we can’t have an extra toilet?” Ava asked</p><p>“Unfortunately I am, Captain,” Gideon said. “There is insufficient plumbing and waste management systems installed within the Waverider to add additional bathroom facilities.”</p><p>“And there’s nothing Behrad or Ray or anyone can do?”</p><p>“Unfortunately not without dismantling and reassembling the whole ship, Captain,” Gideon replied.</p><p>“Oh well, worth asking,” Ava said, wandering down to the bathroom to join the queue.</p><p>“Oh, Ava, do you want to go to the front?” Nate asked as Ava joined at the end of the line.</p><p>“I’m all right for the moment,” Ava said. Her bodily functions were starting to take on a life of their own, and Ava knew it would only get worse. “I asked Gideon again about a second toilet.”</p><p>“Still a no?”</p><p>“Always a no,” Ava replied.</p><p>“BEHRAD! HURRY UP!” Zari shouted at the front of the queue, banging on the bathroom door, her trolley of beauty products by her side.</p><p>“He knew she was next in line, didn’t he?” Ava smirked.</p><p>“Yep,” said Nate.</p><p>“We should probably set up a timed roster. How is the bathroom the only thing we’ve never done that for?”</p><p>“Ray tried on multiple occasions, but absolutely no one but him followed it, so in the end he decided that wasn’t a battle worth fighting. You’re welcome to try again though.”</p><p>“What is that noise?” Gary asked, joining the queue behind Ava.</p><p>“The plumbing?” Nate asked.</p><p>“It’s Behrad singing that STUPID SONG!” Zari shouted, pounding the door. “I woke up in the middle of the night with it going around and around in my head. Apparently he’ll get out when he finishes it.”</p><p>“But isn’t that - ”</p><p>“‘The song that never ends!’” Nate sang, falling in with Behrad.</p><p>Zari turned and glared at Nate.</p><p>Ava laughed. “Only another five or so years and we’ll be past all those songs, Zari.”</p><p>“‘Someone started singing it, not knowing what it was’,” Nate continued singing along, harmonising with Behrad, the plumbing seemingly keeping time.</p><p>“Don’t start!” Zari hissed.</p><p>“‘And we continue singing it forever just because - ’” Gary joined with Nate.</p><p>“That’s it! I’m am sleeping over at John’s for the rest of the week. I cannot put up with this damn song any longer.”</p><p>“‘It is the song that never ends - ‘”</p><p>Ava couldn’t help herself and joined in the song with the boys. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava took a deep breath as she and Nate left the store, stepping into the blustery and thankfully the relatively quiet New York City street.</p>
<p>“The next sales assistant who assumes you’re the father is going to cop it, White Canary-style,” Ava muttered, trying to keep calm as she wrapped her coat around herself as best she could. Gideon had offered to fabricate her a new one, but Ava had declined, favouring her regular grey trench coat. Almost her entire wardrobe was new, but Ava held onto a few older pieces when she could.</p>
<p>Nate chuckled as he zipped up his coat, though he understood Ava’s frustration. “Time for a snack?” he asked, feeling rather peckish himself.</p>
<p>“Yes it is, and I need to sit down, but that is beside the point. That is now two different sales assistants in less than an hour who assumed that just because I’m out looking at cots and strollers with you means that you’re the father. I’d never buy what I’m after from a store anyway, but I need to see the items in real life. I don’t have enough experience just to see what I want online and ask Gideon to recreate whatever.”</p>
<p>“It’s possible they’d just assume Sara was your friend,” Nate said, trying to be helpful.</p>
<p>“Oh, please,” Ava scoffed, “We’re all over each other on a bad day. She’d put those sales assistants in their place.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, violently, using knives from the kitchen department,” Nate said. “Come on, Ava, they’re not doing it on purpose.”</p>
<p>“Stop siding with the morons who assume we’re a couple,” Ava grumbled.</p>
<p>“Do you want hot chips or a muffin?” Nate said, deciding that food was a safer subject. “Or a hot dog? Or tacos? It’s getting close to lunchtime. Anyway, I liked the stroller with the carry-cot attachment. I know it cost more, but since you’re not actually buying it…”</p>
<p>“I liked that too, but - just… Let’s just go back to the Waverider. I have snacks there.”</p>
<p>Nate sighed. “Ava, please don’t let a couple of dopey store assistants put you off. You’ve been looking forward to this all week. It should be exciting, it should - ”</p>
<p>“It should be happening with Sara,” Ava said, folding her arms and feeling bitter.</p>
<p>“I know we’re in the middle of the street, but can I hug you?”</p>
<p>“Call Zari, please,” Ava said. Zari had asked to come along for the shopping trip, despite having little intention of being dragged through the baby goods stores and departments, taking off to do her own thing. “At least no one will assume she’s anything but a friend, which is correct. And once she gets here, you can hug me.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Nate said, pulling out his phone. Ava went and sat on the bench nearby and waited. People walking by probably thought they were having a spat. Hot tears stung her eyes. Everything was wrong. Nate was right: since she’d made plans to go shopping for the big baby items, she’d been looking forward to it.</p>
<p>“You do know that Sara hates shopping, right?”</p>
<p>Ava hadn’t noticed Zari approach or sit down beside her.</p>
<p>“She probably would have committed mass murder by now,” Zari continued casually, “And not just because some stupid college kids selling baby products thought you’d shacked up with Nate. She would loathe this. She probably would have offloaded this onto Nate and I anyway.”</p>
<p>Ava swallowed hard and looked at Zari, who had three large bags from exclusive outlets sitting on her lap. “Why do you buy anything?”</p>
<p>“Gidget is good for essentials, but it’s still nice to get the real-deal sometimes,” Zari said. “Oh, good, here comes Nate with the food. We’ll eat, then deposit Nate in the history section of Barnes and Noble’s while we check out the other stores you wanted to visit.”</p>
<p>“I want to stay in the bookshop,” Ava pouted.</p>
<p>“After you find a cot and diaper bag you can. If you find a diaper bag you like, I will buy it for you right now.”</p>
<p>“Thank-you,” Ava said, gently bumping her shoulder against Zari. “I’ve seen a back-pack style diaper bag. It’s grey and - ”</p>
<p>“Sounds very boring and very gay and probably perfect for what you need.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ava said. “And Sara would have to be left in the bookshop too. You’re right, she’s hates shopping.”</p>
<p>“Who hates shopping?” Nate said, sitting down and handing out the coffees. “Sara?”</p>
<p>“Sara,” Ava confirmed.</p>
<p>“Oh, man, she would hate this so much it would be funny. She’d probably opt to lead a mission to a medieval tannery rather than dealing with twenty-first century shopping.”</p>
<p>“She would,” Ava said, sipping at her coffee. Knowing Sara would hate this and would be happy with whatever choices Ava made when it cots and strollers and change-tables and diaper bags didn’t necessarily make it any easier. Nothing made Sara’s absence any easier, but the food and drink and a bit of a sit-down made Ava realise she had to keep going. She had to do this, see it through, and one day it would all be a funny story to recount to Sara. The Time Everyone Thought Nate Was The Daddy.</p>
<p>“Ok, Zari,” Ava said after a few minutes of eating, drinking and general chatter, handing Nate her empty coffee cup and pushing herself to her feet. “Nate can take your shopping bags. It’s time to brave the baby section at Macy’s.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Well, everything looks to be progressing very nicely,” Alex said. “Two more fortnightly visits, then I’ll be coming every week until the baby comes.”</p>
<p>Ava sat up properly and began button her shirt, grateful that Alex could do these checkups in the medbay on the Waverider. “Thanks, Alex,” Ava said. “And thanks for always coming here too. It’s helpful being able to do this in a familiar setting.”</p>
<p>“The most important thing is that you’re comfortable,” Alex smiled as Ava tried and failed to suppress a yawn. “Are you getting plenty of sleep?”</p>
<p>“Some,” Ava shrugged.</p>
<p>“Everything ok?”</p>
<p>Ava sighed. “Aside from no position being comfortable to sleep in anymore, every night my brain goes into overdrive and I can’t turn it off. I’ve got eight weeks to go, if the baby doesn’t come early that is, and I just… there’s things I can’t keep delaying. There’s decisions I have to make, plans I have to confirm and - I just have to do it. Alone.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure the team could help,” Alex suggested kindly.</p>
<p>Ava shook her head. “That’s just it. They want to solve everything, come up with a solution. It’s what they’re used to doing, but having a baby is not a team effort, it’s a partner thing, and Sara is… it’s not that I don’t think we’ll ever get Sara back. It’s just that it’s becoming increasingly unlikely we’ll get her back before I have the baby, and I - Sara is the glue that holds the team together. She’s been gone for over six months, and I am holding everything together as best I can, but it’s hard and it’s not the same, and everyone’s feeling it. I know the make-up of the Legends team has changed over the years, but Sara has been a constant. I think everyone misses her, even Gideon. Sara is so much more to the team than just the Captain. She said - we promised each other…” Ava sighed and trailed off. “I have to finish the birth plan. Plans. There’s something I need to know.” Ava took a deep breath, trying to keep herself composed. She found it easy to talk to Alex, as she knew the team well enough to understand, but didn’t live here so wasn’t surrounded by these people in this unique situation the whole time. “Gideon, what’s the sex of the baby?”</p>
<p>“You are expecting a girl, Captain Sharpe,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>Ava felt relief roll over her as a tension she didn’t even know she had been harbouring was lifted. She was a girl. She knew about girls. Ava didn’t hate surprises in the same way Sara did, but she was glad to know that on the day the baby was born, that wouldn’t be one more new piece of information. Not that it mattered, Ava would have been happy either day… only for some reason it did, and now she was glad she knew.</p>
<p>Alex grinned. “Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“I can see your mind churning from here,” Alex said. “I’m happy to listen in my capacity as your doctor, if you’d like. I promise not to try to solve anything, I’ll just listen if that’s what you need.”</p>
<p>Ava sighed and collected her thoughts. “I have to think of a name. Sara and I had briefly tossed some names around, but it’s real now. I need a name for our little girl. Should I tell the team? You can answer that.”</p>
<p>“It’s up to you,” Alex said. “Perhaps tell them it’s a girl, I know Zari will love that, but don’t tell them about the name. Naming a child is very special, and I know you love the Legends, but their input is highly unlikely to be helpful right now.”</p>
<p>“What about maternity leave?” Ava asked.</p>
<p>“As your doctor, I advise you take a minimum of twelve weeks to allow you to bond with the baby and recover from the birth.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to get an apartment,” Ava said, wishing she had one of her notepads on hand to write all of this down. “Something on a short-term lease. Tiny babies probably shouldn’t be raised in time-ships, no offence, Gideon.”</p>
<p>“None taken, Captain.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to be very big,” Ava continued, “So long as the kitchen is a decent size. One bedroom will be fine. A central Star City location, close to Ray and Nora, and Quentin Lance. Then after a few months I can reassess. Find something bigger if that’s what I want or I can come back here permanently. I can - ” Ava stopped and caught Alex’s eye. Ava quickly averted her gaze, hoping that Alex wouldn’t see the tears filling her eyes. “I can do this without Sara, it’s just that I really, really don’t want to,” she said, her voice cracking.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Sara and I have never needed each other as such, but I - I’m coming pretty close to needing her right now,” Ava confessed. “I want her to be here to tell me she doesn’t care about the type of stroller or diaper bag we buy. I want her to be here for these check-ups with you. I want her to be here when the baby comes. I want her to help me name her. But I - I can do this, Alex. It’s not as though I’m the first woman to ever have to go through it alone.”</p>
<p>“I considered going at it alone,” Alex said. “But now, well, once Kelly and I are ready, we’ll do it together. Though I have to admit, being your doctor is making me very clucky.”</p>
<p>“Does Kelly know?”</p>
<p>“I think she’s getting suspicious. Kara definitely is.”</p>
<p>Ava chuckled and sniffed. “Sorry for getting all soppy on you.”</p>
<p>“It’s what Mick’s paying me for.”</p>
<p>“Can you please tell me what he’s giving you? I know there’s a room on the ship that is filled with all the gold and literal treasure he’s stolen over the years and…”</p>
<p>“It’s paying for my hypothetical future-kid to go to college, if that’s any idea of the amount. And no, I didn’t argue with him about it, because honestly that’d just be a waste of both our time. You know I would have done this pro-bono.”</p>
<p>“At least Mick’s putting his stolen bounty to good use. You, Lita’s college education… he’s going to present me with a trust fund for my kid, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Probably,” Alex said, “And if your kid ends up becoming a vigilante like her moms and doctor and pretty much everyone else she’ll know, she’s gunna need it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Alex. Are you gunna stay for lunch?”</p>
<p>“Why not,” Alex said. “And the way you just said that, you’re sounding like a mom already.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank-you everyone for the comments and kudos. We're riding our second COVID wave here, so things are pretty crazy, but fan-fiction remains a wonderful escape :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Nate, Zari, John and Gary, you’ll be - “ Ava paused, and rested her hand against the console for support as she had the feeling that a water balloon had just popped between her legs.</p><p>“We’ll be…?” John prompted. The team stood around the bridge, waiting for Ava to finish outline their jobs for the mission. John was already annoyed he’d have to wear bloody tights again, even if attending a tourney with Henry VIII did sound fairly good fun.</p><p>“Gideon?” Ava asked softly. “Is that - have I just…?”</p><p>“I can confirm that your waters have just broken, Captain Sharpe.”</p><p>Ava leant against the console, one hand gripping it, the other resting on her tummy. Thirty-eight weeks and one day. Sara wasn’t here but the baby was coming. Ava was vaguely aware that the team were all present and all talking.</p><p>“Plan 6,” Ava said, forcing herself back into the present. “Nate, use the time courier to get Ray and Nora. I need Nora now. Then get Alex, then Charlie.”</p><p>“On it,” Nate said, as Astra handed him the time courier.</p><p>“Do you need anything from us right now, Captain?” Gary asked.</p><p>“I need you to talk three very big steps back, Gary,” Ava said, too aware of Gary in her personal space. “I’m just going to stand here until Nora gets here.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you’d like the rest of us to piss-off then?” John asked kindly. “Can this case wait, Gideon?”</p><p>“The case can wait, Mr Constantine.”</p><p>“Unless you happen to have found Sara and can bring her here right now or in the next few hours at the latest, then yes, I’d appreciate it if everyone else made themselves scarce,” Ava said, trying to stay calm. Plans 1-5, 13-15, 18-21 and 28-32 all involved Sara. Plan 6 could segue into plans 13-15, in case she arrived at the last moment. Ava was feeling too much to think about the likelihood of that happening right now.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you,” Zari said, stepping forwards.</p><p>Ava chuckled darkly and caught Zari’s eye. “If you’d read anything in the folder, you’d know you’re a vital part of Plan 6.”</p><p>“The folder’s on you desk, yeah?” Zari asked.</p><p>“What’s Z’s job? Mop up?” Behrad teased.</p><p>Ava and Zari glared at him.</p><p>“Making myself scarce,” he said, taking a step back.</p><p>“Moral support and official photographer,” Zari said, holding the birth plan folder and reading off Plan 6.</p><p>Ava nodded.</p><p>“What do you - ?”</p><p>“Ava!” Nora said, racing to Ava’s side as the portal re-opened and Nate, Ray and Nora stepped through.</p><p>“Ray and I are going to get the Danverses,” Nate said.</p><p>“Because we understand that as men we are currently surplus to requirements,” Ray added, grinning broadly. “We’re very excited for you, Ava.”</p><p>“I’m not a man, but still kinda surplus,” Astra said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Supergirl is too, assuming she’ll want to come with Alex,” Ray said.</p><p>“Just go!” Nora hissed, gently rubbing Ava’s back.</p><p>“I don’t actually care,” Astra said, “It all makes me kinda squeamish to be honest. Can we go shopping for baby things at Hamley’s? I’ll even take Gary.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Ava muttered.</p><p>“Come on,” Nora said, taking Ava by the arm. “Let’s get you changed. It’s going to be a busy day.”</p><p>…</p><p>Ava slowly paced up and down the medbay with her hands against the small of her back. No position was comfortable, but she found standing and slowly moving was the least uncomfortable. Her contractions were slowly getting closer together, but Alex and Gideon estimated that it would be a few hours yet before the baby came. Every time the doors slid open Ava’s heart would skip a beat, hoping it was Behrad racing in to say they’d found Sara, but it never was.</p><p>Zari and Nora made sure there were always plenty of food and drinks available as the hours slowly passed. Ava felt sweaty and increasingly tired. Zari tied Ava’s hair up in a messy bun and told Ava she looked beautiful, but Ava saw her reflection in the glass cabinets and knew she looked like a mess. Hormones surged through her body, and her desperate longing for Sara peaked to new heights, then fell quickly as another contraction came and all focus was on her body and the baby.</p><p>“This is gayest birthing party I’ve ever seen,” Charlie said, snacking on carrot sticks and dip, as Ava’s labour reached its eighth hour. “Two lesbians as the mum and the doctor, whatever Nora and Z are meant to be, me, and Gideon, who might be an AI, but you can’t convince me that she doesn’t at check the ladies out.”</p><p>“I’m straight actually,” Zari said.</p><p>Charlie crunched loudly on a carrot stick, holding Zari’s gaze.</p><p>“Not many births are attended by such a powerful group of women either,” Nora said, slightly changing the subject. “This baby is going to have a fairy godmother, a fate, a former-director doctor-vigilante, a totem-bearing media-fashion-mogul, and a futuristic artificial intelligence system all present. Not to mention her badass mom.”</p><p>“Moms,” Ava corrected softly. She knew what Nora meant, but had to believe that somewhere out there, Sara knew what was happening. Ava moaned softly, bending forward.</p><p>“Do you want to lie down?” Alex asked.</p><p>Ava took a few steadying breaths. “I’m ok.”</p><p>“I believe Captain Sharpe is entering the final stages of labour, Doctor Danvers,” Gideon said.</p><p>“I reckon nearly half the births I’ve attended having been done standing. Gravity is an amazing help,” Charlie said.</p><p>“Thanks Gideon,” Alex said, ignoring Charlie’s anecdotes. “Ava, if you really want to do this standing up, you can, but I need to have a look.”</p><p>“I want to push,” said Ava. The world was starting to feel very unreal. Everything felt unreal except for her body, but even that was feeling very abnormal.</p><p>“Sounds like we are making our final approach ladies, approximately 30 minutes until landing,” Alex said.</p><p>Ava gave a sudden sob.</p><p>“Ava? Does something hurt?” Nora asked, taking Ava’s arm.</p><p>“No,” Ava said, “Alex just made a terrible Sara-style send-off and I - I really want to push. Nora, if I call you Sara…”</p><p>“I’ll be flattered,” Nora said as she and Charlie slowly guided Ava to the birthing bed.</p><p>Afterwards, there wasn’t a lot of the actual birthing process that Ava could remember. She wasn’t sure if that was the result of something Gideon had given her after Charlie had connected the medical bracelet, or if it was the body’s response, making sure you forgot all the traumatic parts to encourage you to do it again. But Ava did remember looking up at the sound of crying, and seeing Alex pass a squirming, screaming pink baby to Charlie. Alex grabbed a towel and gently wiped the baby’s face and body. Ava relaxed her grip on Nora and Zari. It was done. Her baby was born. Ava was aware that the others were speaking, possibly evening speaking to her, but she only had ears for that cry.</p><p>“Here you go, mummy,” Charlie said a minute later once the cord had been cut. “Here’s your baby. Congratulations, Ava. Told ya everything would go great with me around.”</p><p>Charlie carefully placed the baby in Ava’s arms, and Ava held her to her chest. She was tiny, or seemed to be anyway. She knew that Sara had been a rather small baby. Sara.</p><p>“Hello,” Ava swallowed, looking at the crying baby. “I’m your mommy. That’s Nora and Alex and Charlie and Zari. This is the Waverider. We’re in the Temporal Zone. I don’t think a baby’s been born here before. Your momma’s not around right now. I think you look like her, but it’s a bit hard to tell because you’re brand new and keep screaming.”</p><p>Ava was aware of Zari taking photos or videoing or something. She didn’t mind. One day she would show Sara. One day, when they got Sara back.</p><p>“Your name is Laura Grace Sharpe,” Ava said. “Momma wanted to give you the middle name of Laurel, which is her sister’s name, but like I said, she’s not here, so I - I had to decide by myself. So you’re named for both Laurel and Sara. And I thought your middle name sounded pretty and your initials don’t spell anything weird or anything.”</p><p>Laura was beginning to settle, and felt secure in Ava’s arms. Ava slowly began to run her right hand over her daughter’s body. As her fingers traced Laura’s hand, Laura closed her hand around Ava’s pinky. Ava looked at Laura and swallowed hard. “Always,” she breathed.</p><p>…</p><p>Ava had held Laura to her chest for over an hour. During that time Laura had tried to feed, and Charlie had been brilliant in helping Ava to correctly position her. Ava found it hard to believe that this tiny baby seemed to know what to do, and that her own body responded accordingly.</p><p>Afterwards, Charlie and Zari had taken Laura to weigh, bath and dress her, while Alex and Nora helped Ava clean up. Laura weighed 6.6lbs, or exactly 3kgs, which was on the lighter side, but Alex assured Ava it was within the normal range, especially considering Laura was a couple of weeks early. When Charlie had handed Laura back to Ava, Ava almost hadn’t recognised the tiny, pink, sleeping baby, wrapped in a white swaddling cloth with multi-coloured pastel spots, a white knitted beanie on her tiny head, plus a soft, pink merino wool blanket wrapped snuggly around her, as she was a bit cold.</p><p>Alex and Kara, and Ray and Nora had since gone home for the night, and Charlie and Zari had retired to their respective rooms, only a call away should Ava need them. Ava was comfortable in the bed in the medbay, Gideon taking care of pain relief and keeping a constant watch over Ava and Laura’s physical health. Ava looked at Laura who lay sleeping in her arms, wondering how it was possible to be so completely in love with someone already.</p><p>“A few hours ago, you were living inside me,” Ava said, gently tracing Laura’s cheek with her finger. “That’s very hard to believe, because now you’re a real, living, breathing little person, and I’m holding you in my arms, not my tummy. You’re so unique, there’s only one of you, and I - mommy’s a clone, Laura. There’s a lot of others who look exactly the same as me, but they’re not me. Somehow I’m defective and fell in love with Sara and… well, it all resulted in you.”</p><p>Laura didn’t stir, but Ava could feel her breathing gently.</p><p>“I don’t know much about being a mom,” Ava confessed, “Or about being a baby or a kid. But I’ll learn. I’m learning already. At least to start with, all you need is food and sleep and baths and love, and I can do all of that. How is it possible to love you so much already? I can’t wait to show you everything, take you everywhere, watch you grow. But don’t grow up too fast; you’ll be an adult for a very long time, and a child for comparatively little, and a baby for even less, so… take your time. Please, take your time.</p><p>“I want to say I’ll always be able to protect you and keep you safe, but I know only too well that that won’t always be the case. There are going to be people who don’t like you because of Sara and I, and that - that’s awful, but sadly true. But the world is changing, and things are getting better for people like us, and I hope that by time you’re old enough to understand, things will be even better than they are now. And I hope that if you’re like me or Sara that you - you, well, you will always have a lot of people who love and accept you, no matter what. And we’ll make sure you know that.”</p><p>Ava looked around the dimly lit medbay, and the empty armchair beside her bed. She looked back at Laura. “One day you’ll meet your momma. You just have to. Because she has to be alive, out there somewhere. She has to be. You’re here because of her. And even though she hasn’t met you yet, or even knew you were coming, I know she’d love you. I love her. I love her so much, Laura.” Ava blinked back tears as she felt fifty different emotions at once. “I love Sara Lance, and I love you too, Laura Sharpe, and I am very glad you’re here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you’ll forgive the intrusion, Captain, but I noticed you weren’t asleep, and I quite wanted to see young Miss Sharpe for myself before everyone else awoke.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you watch us all, all the time?” Ava mumbled, keeping her eyes closed. Laura was finally asleep in the crib beside Ava’s bed, but Ava had been struggling to fall asleep as her mind raced and hormones surged through her body. She’d had a couple of naps, but hadn’t been able to sleep for any length of time.</p>
<p>“I wanted to have a closer look,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>“Whatever, Gideon,” Ava said. She rubbed her eyes before opening them.</p>
<p>“Hello, Captain. Congratulations,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>Ava stared. “You’re Gideon?” she asked the very pretty brunette in a flattering black blouse and very well-cut black trousers, standing beside the crib.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I forget who has and hasn’t seen me in this form,” Gideon smiled.</p>
<p>“Sara’s mentioned this,” Ava said. "And Gary, but I thought he’d accidentally had some of Behrad’s special brownies. And Charlie, but a lot of her stories sound very made-up. Why can I see you now?”</p>
<p>“Because I want you too,” Gideon smiled, looking up from the cot.</p>
<p>“Why not always?”</p>
<p>“We’re not here to talk about me, Captain. We can do that at any time. If you’ll permit, I would quite like to admire young Miss Sharpe. It has been a very long time since we had an infant on board.”</p>
<p>“You can pick her up,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that,” said Gideon. “Just look closely. She’s a very attractive baby, and strongly resembles Captain Lance as an infant, especially when compared to that photo Mr Lance sent you of Captain Lance as a baby with the then-toddler Miss Lance by her side.”</p>
<p>“She’s definitely a Lance,” Ava said, propping herself up on her elbow to get a better look at Laura. She was still in awe that she had created this little, unique human being. “She does look like Sara, but not an exact…clone, if you will. She’s her own person.”</p>
<p>“One of a kind, Captain.”</p>
<p>Ava smiled and nodded. “Thank-you for your help with all this, Gideon. If it wasn’t for you, Laura wouldn’t be here at all.”</p>
<p>“It’s been my pleasure, Captain. On the whole, the pregnancy proceeded very smoothly, and so many factors fell into the ‘average’ range it was becoming abnormal. One might suggest you were made for it.”</p>
<p>“That’s both creepy and oddly reassuring, Gideon,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you get some sleep, Captain Sharpe,” Gideon said and smiled. “I have taken the liberty of fabricating Miss Sharpe a gift, which Miss Tarazi is bringing now.”</p>
<p>“It’s the middle of the night, why is Zari - ”</p>
<p>The door to the medbay slid open and Zari entered wearing her dressing gown and slippers, a large box wrapped in pale pink paper with white spots on it in her arms.</p>
<p>“Oh, you are awake. Good. The fabricator was flashing and I found this in there. I’m guessing it’s for you. All this delivering babies has got me really hungry. Luckily there was leftover tuna pasta-bake in the fridge. Hi Laura. You’re really cute when you’re asleep. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Ava said, taking the box which was lighter than she expected as Zari yawned and left the room. Ava unwrapped the paper, opened the cardboard box and pulled out a 10” antique-style geographic globe. “Oh, Gideon, this is beautiful,” Ava said, inspecting the globe on it’s bronze frame. “It hasn’t got country borders,” she noticed.</p>
<p>“That’s because we’re in the Temporal Zone, Captain,” Gideon explained. “Whatever time period we go to, the political borders will materialise to show the world as it was at that time. A little invention of my own.”</p>
<p>“Gideon, this is amazing! This is - ” Ava looked around, and noticed that Gideon wasn’t there, realising that she’d disappeared when Zari had arrived. “Thank-you, Gideon,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“It is my pleasure, Captain Sharpe.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Alex asked, coffee in hand, as Ava stepped out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Tired, but much fresher,” Ava said, feeling much better after a shower and changing into her own, clean pyjamas. She hadn’t had much sleep, being continually woken by Laura or apparitions of Gideon, but she wasn’t worried. “When did you get here?”</p>
<p>“Long enough ago to make a coffee, but not longer enough to drink it. Nate came to get us,” Alex said, taking a sip of her coffee. “Kara messaged him at the crack of dawn. She’s here too.”</p>
<p>Ava smiled. “I guess you both want to see the baby.”</p>
<p>“I want to see you too. Check you’re doing ok.”</p>
<p>“Gideon said I’m doing great, including something awkward about being ‘made’ for it. Feeding feels uncomfortable. It’s not painful, it’s just kind of weird.”</p>
<p>“It can take a week or more to get the hang of breastfeeding,” Alex said. “But you’re doing pretty great already. And I didn’t just mean how you’re going physically. Having a baby is a life-changing event and - ”</p>
<p>“I know,” Ava said as they slowly made their way to the medbay. “Even more life-changing when your best girl isn’t there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex said. They walked in silence for a moment. “Hey, would you like me to get you some breakfast? I’m here drinking this coffee, which is a bit rude if you haven’t eaten yet.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Gideon?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain Sharpe?”</p>
<p>“Can you please make my favourite breakfast and get one of the boys to bring it to the medbay?” Nate had been the only one of those not present at the birth to visit Ava last night, and she knew that the others would be very keen to meet the baby.</p>
<p>“Right away, Captain,” Gideon replied.</p>
<p>“Gideon, you are the best. You know that, right?” Alex said.</p>
<p>“The compliment it appreciated, Doctor Danvers.”</p>
<p>“I’m never going to be able to thank you enough for everything you’ve done, especially yesterday,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“Thank-you for the opportunity and for trusting me with that,” Alex said. “It’s an honour, really. And I can’t think of any other family I would have rather done it for. And I know you’ll find Sara, because I can see so clearly her not enjoying changing diapers at all.”</p>
<p>Ava chuckled. “Is that singing?” she asked as they neared the medbay.</p>
<p>“That’s Kara,” Alex said.</p>
<p>They stopped at the door, looking at Kara holding Laura in her arms, softly singing to the baby.</p>
<p>“So Supergirl is an amazing singer and amazing with babies as well as an amazing everything else,” Ava stated.</p>
<p>“I know. It’s so unfair,” said Alex.</p>
<p>Kara, looking as fresh and well-rested as ever, finished the song and turned to the door. “She’s awake,” she smiled. “Would you like a her back?”</p>
<p>“You can hold her for a moment,” Ava said, happily climbing back into bed and reconnecting the medical bracelet.</p>
<p>“Laura Sharpe, you are a beautiful baby. Yes, you are. Yes,” Kara cooed.</p>
<p>“Great, now you’ve made Kara broody,” Alex teased.</p>
<p>Ava chuckled.</p>
<p>“Uncle Behrad is here with the breakfast!” Behrad said as he entered the medbay with a tray of food and Zari, still in her dressing gown, behind him.</p>
<p>“Photo time! Ava, I hope you don’t mind that I left Laura with Kara. I figured Supergirl would be totally capable of watching the baby while I made myself a well-deserved coffee. Oh! Her eyes are open! Behrad, hold this,” Zari said, holding out her coffee mug to Behrad while she whipped her phone out of her pocket. Ava was glad to see that Zari was taking her position as official photographer very seriously.</p>
<p>Behrad handed Ava the breakfast tray while Zari took a few dozen photos of Kara and Laura, and Alex slipped off to the galley to find some food for herself. Behrad returned Zari’s coffee to her, and Kara handed Laura to Behrad, who quickly sat down on the armchair by Ava’s bed as Zari approached for more photos and Kara disappeared to make sure Alex made her some breakfast too.</p>
<p>“Wow, she’s tiny,” Behrad said, smiling at Laura. “Hi Laura. Technically we could be playmates. I’m officially only a year older than you. Little me will only be one grade above you at school, though I doubt you’ll be going to school in Seattle but you get the idea.”</p>
<p>“Ok, this is getting too weird,” Zari said. “I’m going to join the breakfast-fabrication queue, or the bathroom queue, whichever is shorter. Call me if Laura does anything cute.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’d better stay right here then, Z,” Behrad said, already smitten by the baby in his arms. “Because Ava has grown one cute baby.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Hi, Aunt Ava. Congratulations!” Lita leant against the door to the medbay.</p>
<p>Ava opened her eyes. She had been dozing with Laura lying in the crook of her arm. “Hey, Lita, honey! Thank-you! Come and meet the baby.”</p>
<p>Lita came over to the bed and looked at Laura, wrapped in a stripy pink swaddling cloth and wearing a little white bird-print cotton beanie. “I got you a little something,” Lita said. “Well, it’s for the baby, really. And I got the same thing in two sizes because I thought it was too cute for her to grow out of in just a few weeks.”</p>
<p>“Aww, thank-you, Lita,” Ava said as Lita handed her a gift bag.</p>
<p>“There’s a card in there too.”</p>
<p>“Would you like a hold of Laura?” Ava asked, still getting used to using her daughter’s name.</p>
<p>“Could I?” Lita said.</p>
<p>“Hold her head and pick her up. She’s very light,” Ava said.</p>
<p>Lita leant across Ava and gently lifted Laura up. “Oh my goodness, she’s tiny! Hi baby Laura. I’m your cousin Lita.”</p>
<p>Ava’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. She swallowed and busied herself looking in the gift bag while Lita settled on the chair by the bed. The card had an adult zebra and baby zebra on the front, and the words <em>Hello Baby.</em> Inside Lita had written:</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Laura,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Welcome to our crazy, wonderful family. Everyone’s a bit nuts and everything’s pretty insane, but you have a whole lot of people who love you so much, and that counts for a lot. I’ll be your cool older cousin who buys you cool stuff and takes you on cool adventures because most of the family are nerds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love from Lita xx</em>
</p>
<p>Ava fought hard to keep back tears. She pulled the gift out of the bag. “Ha! Lita, these are brilliant,” Ava grinned, holding up the two three-packs of Wonder Woman cover-alls.</p>
<p>“They didn’t have any White Canary ones, and I thought Supergirl would be a bit weird since dad let it slip that you guys actually know her.”</p>
<p>“I think she’s still around here now,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Supergirl. Kara. She’s probably in the lab hanging out with Nate and Behrad.”</p>
<p>“Wait, the nerdy-looking blonde chick in a cardigan is Supergirl?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Ava smiled.</p>
<p>“Supergirl is here hanging out with you and your baby? Whaaaat? Aunt Ava, that is so cool!”</p>
<p>“Her sister Alex is a doctor. She’s the one who delivered Laura. They’re friends of Sara’s, and I guess my friends now too.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, Laura! Supergirl is practically your aunty! Do you know how cool that is?” Lita said to the sleeping baby in her arms. “Your whole family is so cool. I mean, they’re massive nerds, but they have their moments.”</p>
<p>Ava smiled. “You can go hang out with Kara if you’d like. I’m sure she won’t mind. Or you can keep holding Laura. She looks very comfortable there.”</p>
<p>“Keep holding Laura for one more minute at least,” Zari said, scooting into the medbay with her phone out. “Photo time!”</p>
<p>“Aw, Zari, really?” Lita said.</p>
<p>“Smile! Or frown or pout, it’s up to you. Laura looks cute regardless.”</p>
<p>Lita smiled for the camera while Zari took a number of rapid-fire photos. Lita stayed with Ava for another ten minutes, asking the standard questions about the birth, as well as filling Ava in on what was happening at college.</p>
<p>“Ok, now my arm is falling asleep,” Lita said.</p>
<p>“You can give her here,” Ava said.</p>
<p>Lita carefully stood up and passed Laura back to Ava.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go find Supergirl. And get Zari to send me some of those photos,” Lita said, shaking off her arms. “I’ll come back and see you again before I go.”</p>
<p>“Thanks again for the onesies and card,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Thanks for the cousin, Aunt Ava. Never thought I’d have one on dad’s side of the family.”</p>
<p>Ava managed not to cry until Lita had left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava stayed on the Waverider for a few days after giving birth. She had previously arranged a six-month lease of a fully-furnished one-bedroom apartment in central Star City, with views from the balcony across the gardens towards the waterfront. The team was able to get the lease brought forward a week for Ava and Laura to move in when they were ready. Using the time couriers to portal back and forwards from the Waverider after Ava had gotten the keys made moving her things and the new accessories for the baby into the apartment much easier.</p>
<p>The first night in the apartment Ava was too busy trying to settle in and settle Laura, working out their new routine, and getting things set just the way she wanted them to think too much about anything but the very immediate future. The following morning a large arrangement of very pink flowers arrived, curtesy of Randy and Pam, Ava’s fake parents. Ava wasn’t sure how they knew about Laura’s arrival or her address, and made a mental note to ask Gideon, but felt strangely comforted by the gesture.</p>
<p>The day past in a blur. Various Legends came and went throughout the day, using the time-couriers like a revolving door. Ava made list after list of things that she needed: bath towels, paper towel, more cot sheets, extension cords, a second phone-charger, a door mat, more diapers, washing powder, dishwasher tablets, and dark chocolate. Each time one of the Legends left the apartment, they returned to the Waverider with a new list for the next one who came to bring the goods and help with something else. If Laura hadn’t come almost two weeks early, Ava would have been completely organised, but Ava was becoming very familiar with things not going according to plan.</p>
<p>Ava sat on the couch and looked at Laura, lying in her arms, feeding.</p>
<p>“At least we’re getting the hang of this,” Ava said, worn out after the busy day. Now that Laura was here, Ava couldn’t imagine life without her. She’d almost panicked yesterday when Gideon had told her that Laura had slipped below her birth weight, but Gideon and Charlie had convinced Ava that was perfectly normal. Ava had read about it, of course, but it was another thing to experience in real life.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for bed? Mommy is. We just have to wait for - ”</p>
<p>“All done, boss,” Charlie said, looking very pleased with herself as she stepped out of the bedroom. “Blackout curtains installed.”</p>
<p>“Charlie, you are amazing.”</p>
<p>“Right back at ya,” Charlie winked. “I’m gunna miss seeing you every day, little one,” she said, sitting down on the couch beside Ava.</p>
<p>“Where do the band think you’ve been?” Ava asked. “You’ve been with us for days…”</p>
<p>“Easy,” Charlie smiled, leaning back against the couch like she owned the place. “I told ‘em my step-sister was having a baby so I’d be needed for a few days. Told ‘em I’d be having to come visit more often now too. They know my real sisters are evil, manipulative bitches, and that my step-family is bloody awesome, and, well, the specifics aren’t really necessary. Z printed one of the pictures she got with me and Laura in polaroid-style, so I can stick it on my dressing-room mirror.”</p>
<p>Ava smiled. “I really can’t thank you enough.”</p>
<p>Charlie shrugged. “Like I said, I’ve done it all before. I guess if the band-thing doesn’t work out, I can always have a career as a midwife. Gideon can fabricate me the right papers. But, thanks for letting me help. First time I’ve delivered a baby with two mums. That wasn’t really a thing back in Ancient Greece. I mean, women were sleeping with each other, don’t you worry about that, but an actual official family with two mums, well, that’s pretty new. And pretty special. I’ll see you round, Captain. Laura Grace, listen to your mummy and I’ll see you real soon. Invite me to dinner, even if I pretty much never take up the invite.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ava chuckled. “Make sure you get Gideon to give you a lasagne or big pasta bake or something to take with you. And don’t stay away too long, or you’ll make me worry.”</p>
<p>“You might have only had a baby for a few days, but you’ve been a mum for years. You’re gunna be great,” Charlie said as she stood up. She gave Laura a kiss on the head and Ava an awkward half-hug, then used the time courier to portal back to the Waverider.</p>
<p>“See you round, Charlie,” Ava said as the portal flickered away.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Laura finished feeding, and Ava slowly got them ready for bed. Laura fell asleep almost as soon as Ava put her in the cot. Ava knew she should shower, but was too tired, so just washed her face, cleaned her teeth and hopped into bed. Laura would wake up in a couple of hours. Maybe Ava could shower after the next feed. The blackout curtains were a huge improvement from the flimsy fashionable curtain that had been covering the large window and sliding glass door which opened onto the balcony.</p>
<p>Ava rolled onto her side. Even in the darkness she could make out Laura’s outline in the cot beside the bed. Now her life as a mom started for real. Just her and Laura. Ava could see the outline of the photo frame on her bedside table, but not the familiar photo of her and Sara inside it. Suddenly Ava was overcome with grief. Sara had missed the birth. She’d missed Laura’s first week. She was missing so much. Ava suddenly regretted moving off the Waverider, even if it was only temporarily. She didn’t want to be alone. She didn’t want to do this without Sara. This wasn’t the plan. Ava grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed to hold as she cried.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Days rolled into weeks, and Ava stuck to the routines she’d developed like clockwork. She was very pleased to find that they suited both her and Laura. Living in the apartment gave them their own space, not to mention peace and quiet, and allowed Ava to adapt to being a mother. The Legends honoured Ava’s routine, visiting only during the allotted times. Nate or Zari came every evening with Ava’s dinner, fabricated by Gideon, and were happy to hold Laura while Ava ate her meal.</p>
<p>The weeks rolled on, Laura began sleeping a little longer and going for longer periods of time without needing to be fed. The first person she smiled at other than Ava was Ray.</p>
<p>“Really, Laura?” Nora asked, sitting on the couch in Ava’s apartment one afternoon, as Laura, in Ava’s lap, smiled at her husband. “You mommy nearly squeezed my hand off while she gave birth to you, but it’s Ray who you smile at first? Traitor.”</p>
<p>Laura stared at Ray’s big goofy smile, and continued smiling in return.</p>
<p>Weeks rolled into months, and Laura began to grow and develop her own personality. She loved baths, songs and being read to, and hated having her hands covered by mittens or long sleeves. Laura was a fairly easy and laid-back baby, happy to be held by most of the Legends most of the time, though quickly became clingy to Ava when hungry or tired. After the six-week mark, Ava was able to change the routine, allowing for more flexibility and the ability to begin recording new episodes of StabCast.</p>
<p>Ava avoided going shopping as much as possible, mostly taking Laura for long walks in the stroller around the gardens and quay, though she did enjoy the occasional window-shopping. Laura didn’t need much, Ava told herself. She was a small baby, and had plenty toys as it was. Besides, the apartment was small, and only theirs on a six-month lease. Books however, we another matter. Ava wasn’t familiar with any children’s classics, so she relished in being able to buy them and read them aloud to Laura, starting with age-appropriate fairy tales, and popular and classic picture-fiction board-books; <em>Each Peach Pear Plum </em>and <em>Under the Love Umbrella</em> being two of Ava’s, and Laura’s, favourites. Ava also made a list of books she wanted to read to Laura as she got older, and wondered if she should ask Nate to source first editions of <em>The Wishing Chair</em> and the Mary Poppins books.</p>
<p>On Tuesdays and Saturdays, they started going to the Waverider to have dinner with whichever members of the team were around. Ava enjoyed these family dinners, being back on board the Waverider felt normal, and she liked seeing everyone dote on Laura, and watching Laura’s interactions with the team: who she smiled at, who made her cry, whose hair she wanted to hold or pull, or whose clothing she wanted to put in her mouth. She was particularly fond of Zari’s bracelets.</p>
<p>“We’re here!” Zari announced one evening, opening a portal into Ava’s kitchen.</p>
<p>“I’m just changing Laura,” Ava called from the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Ugh, Zari. You said you were taking me home,” Astra grumbled.</p>
<p>“Did you really think the plate of tacos were for you?” Zari asked. “Just a moment, let me recalibrate the time courier. Now you can go home.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Bye, Ava!”</p>
<p>“Bye, Astra,” Ava said, “Ok, Laura. Left leg in. And right leg in - ”</p>
<p>“Why do you say everything you do?” Zari asked, leaning against the doorframe, still holding the plate of tacos.</p>
<p>“It’s good for Laura’s oral language development,” Ava said. “It helps her learn the names of different things and activities, as well as syntax and grammar. Let me just finish doing these press-studs. There! All dressed,” Ava smiled, and picked Laura up for a cuddle.</p>
<p>“Do you have baby vomit in your hair?” Zari asked.</p>
<p>“Probably,” said Ava, who was well aware her hair was in desperate need of a wash. “If you don’t mind sticking around and watching Laura, I’ll eat, then have a shower.”</p>
<p>“I am very happy to stay until Gideon or Behrad message me with the all-clear.”</p>
<p>“Do I want to know why you need an all-clear?” Ava asked, making her way to the kitchen table. Zari put down the taco plate and took Laura from Ava.</p>
<p>“Well, John was trying this trick with Gary Jr II and - ”</p>
<p>“No, I do not want to know,” Ava said, grabbing a fork and a glass of water. “Other than whatever is going on with Gary Jr II, any other news?”</p>
<p>“Just the usual insanity that passes as normal. You were there for dinner last night,” Zari said.</p>
<p>“And there were no Gary Jr II-related crises then,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“Well, Mick told Lita she could either go on Spring Break, or he’d take her to Glastonbury,” Zari said. “She said Glastonbury isn’t until June, he reminded her that this is a time-ship, and they could go to Glastonbury in whatever year she wanted, so instead of Spring Break, Mick is taking Lita to Glastonbury in the year 2000 to see David Bowie, Pet Shop Boys, and Moby. Anyway, Lita is thrilled, and Mick is prepared to stand around in a field looking grumpy with his arms crossed for three days to make his daughter’s year. So they’ll be taking the jump-ship. Gideon gave the ok.”</p>
<p>“Good on Mick,” Ava said, scoffing down the delicious tacos fabricated by Gideon. She glanced across as Laura in Zari’s arms, and wondered what activities she’d one day be doing to make her daughter happy.</p>
<p>Laura continued to grow, and Ava was surprised to realise that three months had passed since her birth. Ava took Laura for her first round of injections, and felt awfully sorry for Laura when they made her cry, but it was nothing a cuddle couldn’t fix, followed by an extra long walk in the sun through the park. Laura was trying to roll, but wasn’t there yet. She made frustrated noises when lying on the play mat on the floor and the toy she wanted was just out of reach.</p>
<p>“Is this what you’re after?” Ava asked, nudging the tiger rattle to within Laura’s grasp. “There you go. You can reach now.”</p>
<p>Laura grabbed hold of the rattle. Ava beamed and lay down on the floor beside her daughter.</p>
<p>“You’re getting good at grabbing things. Soon you’ll be able to move by yourself. That will make things harder for me, because I won’t just be able to put you somewhere and know that you’ll stay there. Especially on the Waverider, because you won’t just want to lie in the stroller anymore. We’ll sort ourselves out though, won’t we? We’ve managed this far. You’re going to need some more needles before I let you go out in the field though.” Ava felt ready to start quarterbacking missions again a couple of times a week, and had told the team as such, much to their apparent relief at getting their captain back, even if in a reduced capacity.</p>
<p>Laura stared at Ava, watching her as she spoke, waving the rattle about. Ava smiled, looking into those sparkly blue eyes. Of all of Sara’s features, Ava was most glad that Laura had her bright blue eye colour. Laura smiled and cooed. Ava’s heart melted.</p>
<p>“I really hope Sara gets to meet you one day,” Ava said, stroking Laura’s cheek. There were a few photos around the apartment of Ava and Sara, and the one of infant Sara with toddler Laurel. “Because I really want to share you with her. You’re growing and changing so much all the time, and I just wish… I wish she could be here too.” Ava gave Laura a kiss on cheek and stood up. There were a couple of photos of Laura and Ava, taken by Zari, too. Ava looked at one of her holding a tiny newborn Laura. She wished there could be photos of them with Sara too. “Time to put a wash on, then we’ll go for our afternoon walk, ok?” Ava said, forcing herself back to the present. She couldn’t let herself dwell on Sara. It wasn’t fair. It only left her feeling sad and confused as to whether she was mourning or hoping against all odds that Sara would be found.</p>
<p>Laura cooed, watching Ava’s every move.</p>
<p>Ava smiled at her. “Ok. Time to get a move on.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“The door’s open!” Ava called, finishing putting away the washing in the bedroom. “I’ve told you you can open a portal straight into the apartment, Nate. I’ll be just a second. You can wake up Laura, she’s in the stroller. If she sleeps much longer it will mess up the evening routine.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok. She’s already awake,” said a voice Ava was beginning to think she’d never hear again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank-you so much everyone for all the comments on the previous chapter. No apologies for the cliff-hanger :D</p>
<p>As a non-American, writing 'mommy' and 'stroller' and 'diaper' feels very unnatural. Why do you guys have to use different words/spelling? lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Ava a moment to remember to breathe. She tried to keep herself composed as she put the last of the washing away, then stepped out of the bedroom. A skinny blonde woman with her back to Ava stood beside the stroller, looking at Laura.</p>
<p>“Sara,” Ava breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.</p>
<p>Sara turned and gave a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She looked pale and utterly exhausted, but she was here. She was really here, wearing leggings and a hoody, her hair slightly damp.</p>
<p>“What - how… when did…?” Ava stammered. She had everything all planned out; everything except for this. She couldn’t allow herself to imagine a reunion with Sara, out of fear that it might only happen in her imagination. Now a year’s worth of yearning and heart ache and guilt caught up with her, and she was lost for words.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“Hi,” said Ava, still in the doorway.</p>
<p>“We have a kid.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“She’s gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“She looks like you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, she’s way cuter than me,” Sara said, glancing down at Laura.</p>
<p>Ava slowly crossed the room, her heart thumping and stomach full of butterflies. After a year, Sara was here. All the times she’d reached for Sara in the night, only to be reminded that the other side of the bed was empty, all the times she’d thought ‘I’ll tell Sara that later’, all the times she’d cried over Sara’s absence were in the past. “They found you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sara said, one hand holding the edge of the stroller. “Nate’s coming in about ten minutes with the dinner. I, umm… they found me. Took me back to the Waverider. I had a shower and something to eat. Gideon checked me out. She wanted me to stay in the medbay but I had to come and see my best girl. Girls, I guess I should say. So Gideon gave me a questionably large dose of painkillers and the team opened a portal for me to come here. I - I really missed you.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much I missed you,” Ava exhaled, slowly closing the distance between her and Sara.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you weren’t kidnapped by aliens, though.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t go through a whole pregnancy.”</p>
<p>“You did a really good job with that. Our kid is perfect. Just like her mommy,” Sara said, her eyes catching Ava’s with that mischievous glint Ava had missed so much.</p>
<p>Ava smiled softly. “Well, you haven’t lost your smoothness. Could - can I hold you?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Sara said, letting go of the stroller and almost falling into Ava’s arms. She wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist, and they stood in the middle of the living room, just holding onto one another for a few minutes. Sara rested her head against Ava’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Ava could feel that Sara felt too thin, that her breathing was too shallow, that she felt weak and unsteady on her feet, but couldn’t bring herself to let go and sit down.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Uncle Nate’s Delivery Service,” Nate called.</p>
<p>“Ava’s said she’s told you you can open the portal straight into the apartment,” Sara called, opening her eyes but not moving away from Ava.</p>
<p>Nate opened the door, grinning. “Captains. Laura. I’ll just leave the food and go, ok?”</p>
<p>“Actually, can you hold Laura?” Ava asked, still not letting go of Sara. “I think she’s getting jealous, and it’s easier if you stay while we eat.”</p>
<p>“No worries,” Nate said, placing the food on the table before lifting Laura out of the stroller. “Good evening, Miss Laura. Have you had a nice day? Uncle Nate’s been super busy rescuing your momma. I hope she told you her first words to us were ‘Where’s Ava?’, even though we were trying to rescue her from an alien prison planet.”</p>
<p>Ava swallowed hard, watching Nate as he carried Laura over to the couch and collected a few toys to play with with her.</p>
<p>“Let’s eat,” Ava said, reluctantly letting go of Sara. “And Nate? You guys might have found Sara and brought her home, but I knew nothing about it, so you have a lot of explaining to do.”</p>
<p>“It was Gideon’s idea,” Nate said. “She’ll even admit to it. We had a few false alarms and one failed attempt. We didn’t want you to worry. Or get your hopes up and have to dash them again. Sorry, Ava. We probably should have said something, but - ”</p>
<p>“Debrief tomorrow,” Sara said, sitting down heavily while Ava set the table. “We can - ” Sara paused, and looked over at Nate, who was pulling funny faces at Laura, their faces only inches apart. Laura smiled and cooed and reached for Nate’s hair.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, momma,” Ava said, watching Sara watch Nate and Laura, before giving Sara a peck on the cheek as she placed their meals on the table.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Sara stirred briefly each time Laura woke during the night, and again in the morning when Ava finally hopped up, but never woke fully, and Ava noticed how Sara’s breathing became more laboured as the hours passed. Ava left Sara to sleep, taking Laura out into the living area while she ate her own breakfast, fed Laura, and did her morning pilates. It was nearly 9 o’clock when Ava peered into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Sara? You - do you want to hop up now?” Ava asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Sara moaned and rolled towards Ava.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling ok?” Ava asked, guessing the answers as she gently pushed Sara’s hair off her face. It felt so surreal and yet so completely normal to have her back here. Sara hadn’t spoken much last night, having gone to bed almost as soon as she’d finished eating. She hadn’t even held Laura.</p>
<p>“No,” Sara confessed.</p>
<p>“Then we’re going to the Waverider to get Gideon to fix you up,” Ava said. She could deal with a small baby or a sick girlfriend, but both at the same time was asking too much. “I’ll be ten minutes. I just need to get changed, dress Laura and pack the diaper bag.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Sara mumbled.</p>
<p>Ava leant down and gave Sara a kiss on the forehead, which felt too warm. She felt guilty for not taking Sara back to the Waverider last night, but now that she was here, Ava didn’t want to be apart from her. “Won’t be long, babe.”</p>
<p>Nine minutes later, Laura was in the stroller, Ava had the diaper bag packed, and the time courier on her wrist. “Up you hop,” Ava said, helping Sara out of the bed. “Hold onto the stroller. I’ll transport us straight into the medbay.”</p>
<p>Sara groaned in response as Ava helped her to her feet. In under a minute, Ava was helping Sara onto the chair in the medbay.</p>
<p>“This is out of routine,” Zari said, leaning against the door, a coffee in hand.</p>
<p>“Gideon, do you thing, please,” Ava said, attaching the medical bracelet to Sara’s wrist. “Who’s around, Z?”</p>
<p>“John and Astra are out exorcising something, Mick’s barricaded in his room, Behrad’s playing video games in the lab, Nate’s on the phone to his mom, and Gary’s still at his cousin’s wedding,” Zari said. “Also Ray called, something about something science I didn’t understand, but B and Gidget did, and Charlie said she can make it dinner next Tuesday, but she’ll probably cancel. No offence Sara, but you look terrible.”</p>
<p>Sara forced a smile and gave Zari a thumbs-up as Ava flittered around, finding a blanket to drape over Sara’s legs.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you two need some time to catch up and stuff, so can I take Laura out? Please?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Ava said. “She did have her twelve-week injections last week, but…”</p>
<p>“Please?” Zari asked. “I’ll take her to a bluebell forest in England. In recent times, of course, so there’s phone reception. And Gidget can find us a day with perfect sunny weather.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Ava acquiesced, deciding it was easier to let Zari do what she wanted rather than argue.</p>
<p>Zari grinned. “I’ll drag Behrad along. Just got to get my sunglasses and change my shoes. One moment. BEHRAD! FIND SOME SHOES. WE’RE GOING OUT!” Zari yelled down the corridors of the Waverider as she left the medbay.</p>
<p>“I nearly forgot what this place was like,” Sara said, looking at Ava.</p>
<p>“You can go back to sleep,” Ava said, taking Sara’s hand.</p>
<p>“And you can go with Zari if you want,” Sara said.</p>
<p>Ava shook her head. “I’m right where I need to be.”</p>
<p>Sara gave a smile that nearly reached her eyes. A minute later Zari and Behrad appeared, Zari looking like a model from the spring edition of Tattler Magazine, and Behrad looking as though he’d slept in the same clothes for the past three days.</p>
<p>“Time courier is all set. You’ll have to come back in hour and a half at most, because Laura will want to be fed.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Zari said, taking the courier from Ava and opening the portal to a bucolic setting of a sun dappled woodland, carpeted with bluebells either side of a winding path. “Come on, Laura. We’re going to get the cutest photos.”</p>
<p>“Hi Sara. Hi Ava. See you later,” Behrad said, “Yo, Z, I wanna push the stroller!”</p>
<p>“Maybe later,” Zari said, as the portal closed behind them. “Grab my phone out of my purse, please.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sara said drowsily, “I really missed this place.”</p>
<p>Ava kissed the back of Sara’s hand. “You can go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Sara said, closing her eyes. “Ava?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You feel like home.”</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, honey,” Ava smiled, giving Sara’s hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>Sara was asleep within minutes, and Ava was happy to just sit and watch her, gently holding her hand. Sara was here. It wasn’t a dream, or a fantasy. She was really, truly right here. Ava smiled and kissed Sara’s hand.</p>
<p>“Umm, Ava?” Nate asked quietly, entering the medbay.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi, Nate,” Ava said, turning to face him, but not letting go of Sara’s hand.</p>
<p>“Is Sara asleep?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ok,” Nate said, keeping his voice low. “Well, my mom would like to know if you guys would like to come to Thanksgiving at our place.”</p>
<p>“I - Nate, it’s not even summer, and your mom’s thinking about Thanksgiving already? Sara literally just returned yesterday from whatever alien hellscape she’s been stuck in for a year and - your mom’s on the phone right now, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Video call in the library, yeah,” Nate smiled.</p>
<p>Ava sighed. “Put us down for a probably,” she said.</p>
<p>“Great. Mom will be thrilled. It’s been years since someone brought a baby along. I’ll see you guys later. Better go and tell mom the news. Hey, want me to make something for lunch later?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want, Nate,” Ava smiled.</p>
<p>“Great. Ok. I better go.”</p>
<p>“Ok, go,” Ava chuckled and watched Nate leave. She turned back to Sara. “I doubt you had other plans. You’re the worst at making those sort of commitments.”</p>
<p>Sara slept on. Ava held her hand, aware of the fresh scars on Sara’s fingers and knuckles, quietly hoping Gideon could make all of Sara’s pain fade away.</p>
<p>“Hey Gideon?” Ava asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain?”</p>
<p>“How long is Sara going to sleep for?”</p>
<p>“At least an hour, Captain Sharpe, if not longer.”</p>
<p>“Can you make something for me?”</p>
<p>“Always, Captain.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in a moment,” Ava said, giving Sara a kiss on the cheek. She returned a few minutes later with a large coffee and a small gift for Sara. Ava settled back into the chair beside Sara’s bed. “It’s kinda strange going to the bathroom and not worrying about where Laura is. I’m sure she’s having a lovely walk with Zari and Behrad.” Ava said, sipping her coffee, perfectly content to sit by Sara’s side, trusting that Gideon was taking the best possible care of her.</p>
<p>About an hour later Sara began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, taking a moment to remember where she was.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s ok. You’re in the medbay on the Waverider,” Ava said, placing her hand on Sara’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Ava,” Sara smiled softly. There was a little bit of colour in her cheeks, and sparkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hi. Feeling better?”</p>
<p>“A bit,” Sara said, “But it’s possible Gideon has me full to the brim with pain killers.”</p>
<p>“I have administered pain killers, but have also had a much better chance to heal your body, and shall appreciate the chance to continue to do so for some time yet, Captain Lance.”</p>
<p>Ava’s heart skipped a beat at hearing Gideon call Sara by name. She didn’t realise how much she’d missed it. There were so many little things she missed; Sara’s smirk, the way their hands fitted perfectly together, the sound of Sara’s voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Gideon, I’m staying here at least until Zari brings our baby back. Am I wearing new slippers?” Sara asked, looking down at the fluffy pink slippers on her feet.</p>
<p>“Your old ones were worn out, plus there was an incident with the Titanic that I can explain another time,” Ava said, a smile creeping onto her face.</p>
<p>“What?” Sara said, looking at Ava’s expression.</p>
<p>“You said ‘our baby’,” Ava grinned.</p>
<p>“Well, I know I haven’t even been back for a full day, and I’ve been gone for a year and… so much has changed, and I don’t know how this is going to affect everything with me, but I - you and I, I -”</p>
<p>“I want to make this work,” Ava said, taking both of Sara’s hands. “They’ll be an adjustment period, for both of us and Laura. It won’t happen over night, but I want this, Sara. You, me and Laura.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Sara said, looking into Ava’s eyes, glad Ava could find the words she’d been struggling to. “A lot.”</p>
<p>Ava smiled. “We’ll work it out.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to rush it,” Sara said. “We can just - ”</p>
<p>“Go at our own pace?” Ava finished.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Sara smiled, entwining her fingers with Ava’s. “God, I missed you. We need a vacation or something. Can you take babies to Aruba?”</p>
<p>“Actually, the Jean-Michel Cousteau Resort in Fiji is one of the best in the world for taking your baby to,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“Have you researched that?” Sara smirked.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Ava said. “I wanted to be prepared. It looks really nice and - ”</p>
<p>Sara grinned. “Hey Gideon, can you book us a room? Maybe in a month or so?”</p>
<p>“I will check availability for you now, Captains,” Gideon responded.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be ok?” Ava asked.</p>
<p>“Physically? Probably. I’ve had worse. But, umm… nightmares and, umm…”</p>
<p>“I’ll always be here for you,” Ava said, giving Sara’s hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>Sara nodded and lay back, looking at the ceiling. “For so long, nothing good happened,” she said. “I had nothing to hope for, nothing to live for. I clawed my way back and it was so hard, but then - then you came along. And things I had never even dared to imagine became everyday realities. You know how hard accepting some of those things were. But I did it, Ava. I did it for you, because of you. And with you, I’ll be able to do it again. We dreamt of building a family together. You made that possible for me. You made that a reality.”</p>
<p>“Sara…”</p>
<p>“Let me finish, babe,” Sara said, looking at Ava and smiling. “The whole time I was gone, I still had something to hold onto. Something to keep fighting for. I didn’t know about the baby. I lost track of time. But I knew you were out there, and I knew you’d never stop searching for me. I had so much to hope for, to stay alive for. I had a little person who needed me, and I didn’t even know about her, not to mention her mommy, and there is so much power in that. I don’t think I would have survived without you, Ava.”</p>
<p>“But I - I didn’t even do anything. I didn’t even know the team had found you. I wasn’t part of the rescue mission, I - ”</p>
<p>“You carried our baby, Ava. You didn’t give up on me. You kept the team together. You didn’t let them give up on me either.”</p>
<p>“I barely kept them together. It’s not the same without you.”</p>
<p>“And it wouldn’t be the same without you, either. Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“Sara, I…”</p>
<p>“Ava, I think you’re missing what I’m trying to say here. I love you. So much. Just knowing that you are in the universe was enough to keep me alive. You mean everything to me, and I am so sorry I couldn’t be there for you while you were pregnant. I will always regret that.”</p>
<p>“For what it’s worth,” Ava said, “I wished you were there every moment, but please don’t think that because I did it without you, I did it alone. I had the team, and I had them because of you. I have a whole family because of you.”</p>
<p>“It’s worth a lot,” Sara said.</p>
<p>Ava wanted to pull Sara onto her lap and wrap her arms around her, but the portal flickered open, and Zari and Behrad, pushing the stroller, entered.</p>
<p>“Oh dear, someone’s hungry,” Ava said, as Laura’s screams echoed around the medbay.</p>
<p>“I will leave you ladies now,” Behrad said. “I love you all, but I don’t need to see Ava get her tits out.”</p>
<p>“Behrad!” Zari exclaimed, and smacked Behrad on the arm.</p>
<p>“Someone call me when it’s lunchtime,” Behrad said, taking his leave.</p>
<p>Ava picked up Laura, who instantly tried to feed.</p>
<p>“Hang on, baby, let mommy get her top off,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“Wow. I’m not the only person you do that for anymore,” Sara smirked.</p>
<p>“You’re obviously feeling better,” Zari said, looking at Sara who winked. “Anyway, Laura slept most of the time we were out. About half a dozen people stopped and talked to us about her, and I took a tonne of photos which I’ll send you shortly.”</p>
<p>“Thank’s Zari,” Ava said, sitting back down on the armchair.</p>
<p>Zari left, leaving the little family alone.</p>
<p>“Do we need to debrief with the team properly?” Ava asked.</p>
<p>Sara shrugged. “It can wait. I’m pretty comfortable right here, and Laura looks pretty comfortable with you. I like her name, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Ava smiled. “I know you wanted to name her after Laurel…”</p>
<p>“And so she is,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“And after you too,” Ava said. “But I gave her my surname.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.”</p>
<p>“You’re not worried about that?”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing it was for some sensible reason to do with the bureaucracy around having a kid but giving it a different surname to you, especially when the person with said different surname is missing in action?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much. You’re on her birth certificate, though,” Ava said. “The state of California allows for two moms.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Sara grinned, unable to take her eyes of Ava and Laura. “Her clothes are so cute too,” she said, admiring the cream coveralls with multi-coloured flowers and raspberry pick knitted cardigan Laura was wearing.</p>
<p>“Baby clothes are unbelievably cute,” Ava said. “And Gideon is able to fabricate anything I find online. Plus Nate has been doing some research into the history of infancy and childhood, so Laura has a couple of replica Victorian baby bonnets. One has so many frills it’s bigger than her head.”</p>
<p>“All ready for your first mission, Laura!” Sara grinned.</p>
<p>“She’s not going anywhere but the twenty-first century until she’s had more vaccinations,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sara said. “Do you buy many baby toys? And blankets and cute things?”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t really need them,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“Babe, stop being pragmatic,” Sara said. “We have money. We have one kid, and let’s face it, right now I can’t see us having another. Let’s spoil her before she’s old enough to understand what we’re doing.”</p>
<p>“I do buy her a lot of books,” Ava said. “Oh, are you finished?” Ava asked Laura as she pulled back and looked up at Ava. “Let’s see if you need to burp, then I think momma deserves to hold you.”</p>
<p>Sara’s eyes widened as Ava fixed her top and pulled a towel out of the diaper bag to wipe Laura’s face. “Really?”</p>
<p>“She’s your baby, Sara,” Ava said, holding Laura in a sitting position and lightly tapping her on the back. Laura hiccuped and burped. “Good girl, Laura,” Ava smiled. “Do you need to burp again? Or just the one?”</p>
<p>Sara chuckled and felt pride rise within her as she watched Ava mothering their child.</p>
<p>“Ok, you can go to momma. Sorry if she’s sick on you, but I think that’s all gone down ok,” Ava said, passing Laura across to Sara. “It’s ok, you’re not going to break her.”</p>
<p>Sara pursed her lips and settled Laura on her lap. She looked into the sparkly blue eyes that matched her own. Ava whipped out her phone and started taking photos.</p>
<p>“Hi Laura,” Sara said. Laura pulled a face a looked back at Ava. “I don’t know if she likes me.”</p>
<p>“She’s just met you,” Ava said. “It’s ok, Laura. Sara’s going to be one of your favourite people. Even more than Ray or Nate or Zari.”</p>
<p>“Ray?”</p>
<p>“Ray and Nora visit pretty much every week. Laura loves Ray. It’s kind of annoying for everyone else, really,” Ava said.</p>
<p>Sara smiled. Laura grizzled.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should take her back,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“She’s not crying and I’ve managed to twist my bra. Just hold her for one more minute,” Ava said, standing up to properly adjust her clothing.</p>
<p>“We’re going to make this work, Laura,” Sara said. “You, me and mommy. Because your mommy is really hot, and I like it when she takes her shirt off.”</p>
<p>“Sara!” Ava exclaimed, pulling her shirt down.</p>
<p>Sara laughed. Laura watched her and laughed as well.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! Laura! Did you just laugh?” Ava asked.</p>
<p>Laura looked at Ava, smiling.</p>
<p>“Is that a big deal?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“I haven’t heard her laugh yet. Babies usually start laughing between three and four months, and…” Ava trailed off and looked at Sara.</p>
<p>“And I think there’s plenty of ‘firsts’ I haven’t missed,” Sara smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not going deep into what happened to Sara or any trauma around her disappearance/time away/return, as it's very much ground I've already covered in "Homecoming", and there's not a lot I can say without feeling like I'm repeating myself. The emphasis here is on the family of Sara, Ava and Laura. Please check out "Homecoming" for more 'Sara returns' stuff if you haven't already :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gideon decreed that Sara needed two weeks of sick leave, and neither Sara nor Ava argued. Though physically healed, Sara was still exhausted and completely devoid of energy. For the first couple of days, she mostly stayed in bed, scrolling through the hundreds of photos and videos Ava and Zari had taken of Laura and the team, as well as of Ava during the pregnancy. Sara didn’t say much about what had happened to her, and Ava didn’t push, knowing Sara would talk when she was ready. However, Sara wanted to hear every little story and anecdote from Ava, and Ava was happy to alter her routine in order to sit on the bed with Sara, Laura lying in-between them, and fill her in on every mission, every meal and every moment she had missed.</p><p>Ava enjoyed being able to use the bathroom or have a shower without worrying about where Laura was, as Sara was happy to watch her, and read to her as well. Ava made slight modifications to the daily routine, but once Sara was feeling up to it they intended on doing a couple of missions a week on the Waverider, which would require a complete overhaul of the current routine and daily schedule.</p><p>“Sara! We’re back!” Ava called, using her foot to keep the door to the apartment open as she pushed the stroller in. She couldn’t wait until Sara felt well enough to come with them on their daily walks. “Sara?”</p><p>Ava set the stroller aside, putting the break on incase Laura awoke and started to wriggle and rock. For now though, Laura slept on. Ava smiled, looking at Laura’s peaceful expression. She drank a glass of water, then looked into the bedroom. Sara was curled on the bed, her back to the door.</p><p>“Sara?” Ava asked quietly, not sure if Sara was awake or asleep.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Sorry if I woke you,” Ava said.</p><p>“I wasn’t asleep.”</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>Sara shrugged.</p><p>Ava sat down on the bed and took off her sneakers. “Laura’s asleep in the stroller. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t know that a walk in the stroller would put her to sleep every time.” Ava scooted across the bed and lay down beside Sara. She wrapped her arm under Sara’s body and gently pried Sara’s tense, clenched hands open, forcing her to hold Ava’s hands instead. It always amazed Ava how perfectly their bodies fit together as Sara relaxed into Ava’s embrace.</p><p>“I will be ok,” Sara said softly. “I’m just… just not right now.”</p><p>Ava didn’t know what to say. She knew she wasn’t great in these situations. She kissed Sara’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, Sara. Always.”</p><p>“And I love you too,” Sara said, closing her eyes and forcing herself to copy Ava’s steady, regular breaths.</p><p>“If Laura starts to cry, I’ll have to get up,” Ava said, gently rubbing her thumbs across the backs of Sara’s hands. She was a bit sweaty and would have liked another drink and to have a stretch, but Sara was more important.</p><p>“I know,” Sara said.</p><p>“And Note or Zari will be here with the dinner in twenty minutes or so.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“I’m not letting go of you until one of those things happens though,” Ava said, closing her eyes and breathing in Sara’s scent.</p><p>“Thank-you,” Sara breathed, relaxing further into Ava’s embrace.</p><p>…</p><p>When Ava awoke the following morning, there was a beam of sunlight crossing the room. She noticed at once that Sara wasn’t beside her, and looking to her right, saw that the cot was empty too. It was then that she noticed that the door out to the balcony was ajar, and she could hear Sara talking.</p><p>Ava slid out of bed, put on her slippers and dressing gown, and quietly walked over to the windows. She peeked outside and saw Sara with a hoodie on over her pyjamas, pink fluffy slippers on her feet, and Laura, in pink squirrel pyjamas, and half wrapped in a blanket, on her hip. Ava grinned as she watched Laura, who was more interested in watching Sara’s face than whatever Sara was trying to point out to her.</p><p>“And mommy is trying to spy on us, isn’t she?” Sara asked. “She thinks I don’t know she’s there, but I do, because I have very different training to most people.”</p><p>“Morning,” Ava said, stepping onto the balcony.</p><p>Sara turned to her and smiled. “Morning, babe. I’ve changed Laura, but I think she wants to be fed. I was able to distract her by taking her outside though. Thought I’d let you sleep for a little longer.”</p><p>It amazed Ava how naturally mothering came to Sara, even after just a few days. She ‘did the voices’ when reading to Laura, knew exactly when to pull funny faces to stop Laura from crying, or in this case, to take her onto the sunlit balcony as a distraction. She’d even insisted on buying pink aeroplane spoons to use to feed Laura when she started on solid foods in a few more weeks, something that would have never crossed Ava’s mind.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Ava asked, giving Laura and kiss on the forehead and Sara a peck on the lips. Sara had been asleep by 8 o’clock the previous evening, and hadn’t stirred during the night. But she looked better this morning. Maybe it was sunshine making her hair glow golden and her eyes sparkle, maybe it was another good night’s sleep, but Ava was willing to take it. Ava gently pushed a strand of Sara’s hair back behind her ear.</p><p>“Better,” Sara said. “I don’t know if I’m feeling ‘good’, but definitely better.”</p><p>Ava wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist and looked out over the park.</p><p>“Could I do pilates with you?” Sara asked. “If we move the coffee table…?”</p><p>“I’d love that,” Ava grinned. “You make the coffee, I’ll feed Laura?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Sara said, handing Laura to Ava.</p><p>…</p><p>“Thank-you, thank-you,” Ava said, opening the apartment door to Ray and Nora.</p><p>“Anytime,” Nora smirked.</p><p>Ava blushed. “Well, Laura is all set and ready for a walk. The diaper bag is packed. Laura should fall asleep pretty quickly. If anything happens, call us at any time, or just come back here and - ”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Nora said. “I’m a literal fairy godmother, and Laura decided long ago Ray is her favourite man-person, so we’ll be fine. We’ll be back in a couple of hours, as requested. You kids have a good time.”</p><p>“Thanks, Nora,” Sara said, wrapping her arm around Ava’s waist. Ava blushed even redder. Sara had been back for almost a fortnight, and they’d decided it was time to rediscover their intimacy.</p><p>“See you guys later!” Ray grinned, taking the diaper bag off the table and grabbing hold of the stroller. “Come on, Laura, let’s go and find some seagulls and other sea birds down along the quay. We can also look at boats, and there might even be some helicopters.”</p><p>Laura cooed. Nora held the door open as Ray pushed the stroller out of the apartment. “Have fun,” she winked, closing the door behind herself.</p><p>Ava grimaced. “It’s super awkward having our friends know we’re going to have sex.”</p><p>“Ava, all our friends have always known we have sex,” Sara said, turning to Ava and placing both hands on Ava’s waist. “Ray and Nora are just our least-awkward friends in this situation, which is saying something. Now, enough about them. I want to talk about you.”</p><p>“You’re using your seductive voice,” Ava said.</p><p>“That’s because I’m seducing you, Captain Sharpe.”</p><p>Ava chuckled and bit her lip. “Sara, since I had Laura, I… I mean, I haven’t… you know… and I’m breastfeeding, and…”</p><p>“So?” Sara said, running her tongue across her teeth. “Lucky we have a couple of hours to rediscover what makes you tick. I’m a bit out of practise myself, and to be honest, I’m not sure everything that used to work for me still will. So, just like this family thing, we’ll take our time, and if we don’t have the most amazing two hours ever, and least we’ll be getting somewhere.”</p><p>“I’m feeling very ready for an amazing two hours, Captain Lance,” Ava said.</p><p>Sara grinned and hooked her thumbs into Ava’s trousers, pulling Ava’s hips up against her own. “Well thank goodness for that, because I am feeling very ready to provide.”</p><p>Sara and Ava were settled on the couch when Ray and Nora returned with Laura.</p><p>“Well, don’t you two look refreshed,” Nora smirked.</p><p>“We’ve already changed the sheets and everything,” Sara grinned. Ava giggled. Ray blushed.</p><p>“Is Laura asleep?” Ava asked.</p><p>“I’d say sleeping like a baby, but she is a baby, so yes,” Nora said. “We’ll be back in an hour or so, since you’re our lift to dinner.”</p><p>“We will see you then,” Sara said as she and Ava untangled their legs. They were having dinner on the Waverider and everyone was going to be there, including Ray and Nora, Charlie, and the Danvers sisters. Sara had seen everyone since she’d returned, but not all at once. It was going to be hectic, but it was going to be fun.</p><p>“Don’t get distracted when you’re getting changed,” Nora said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, if I get too handsy with Ava when Laura’s awake, she gets jealous,” Sara said.</p><p>Nora laughed. “We’ll see you soon. Brush your hair.”</p><p>“See you Nora.”</p><p>“Bye guys.”</p><p>“Bye! See you soon.”</p><p>Ray closed the door behind Nora, leaving the family alone. Sara and Ava went over to the stroller and looked at Laura sleeping.</p><p>“She doesn’t get jealous,” Ava said.</p><p>“She gets so jealous,” Sara said. “She thinks she’s the only one who should get to suck your - ”</p><p>“Sara Lance, I swear to god!” Ava exclaimed, cutting Sara off. She was trying very hard not to laugh. “We just spent - you can’t talk like that in front of our baby.”</p><p>Sara laughed. Laura opened her eyes.</p><p>“Hello, Laura. Your momma is very, very naughty, and gets us into trouble.”</p><p>“Your momma was all up in - ”</p><p>“Sara!” Ava laughed and shook her head. “Far out.”</p><p>“Should we get Ray and Nora back? They’re probably still waiting for the lift. I could go for round two.”</p><p>“Wait, you’d only call that one round?” Ava asked, carrying Laura to the couch to feed her.</p><p>“One innings, then. You can hit multiple home runs in an innings.”</p><p>“For goodness sake, Sara! I am trying to feed our baby,” Ava chuckled, wishing she could nurse Laura with her legs crossed. “Go and have a cold shower. Or find us all clothes to wear to dinner or something other than looking at me like that.”</p><p>“Well,” Sara said, “At least we know there’s no post-baby post-abduction post-year-long-separation lesbian death bed for us.”</p><p>Ava smiled and grabbed Sara’s hand. “Hey. Thank-you for making me feel sexy,” she said earnestly. "It - it’s been a while. Most of the time I have baby sick in my hair or on my clothes, or dried breast milk, and I - you made me feel very, very happy. And proud of my body. And beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re always beautiful to me,” Sara said, leaning down to give Ava a peck on the lips. “Thank-you for being patient with me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Ava said. Laura pulled away from Ava, hiccuped and burped, bringing up a mouthful of milk all over herself and Ava.</p><p>“I’ll get a towel,” said Sara. “Now I understand why there’s always two changes of clothes for her and one for you in the diaper bag.”</p><p>“We might need to make sure there’s always a spare top for you as well. Just incase,” Ava said, taking the towel from Sara and wiping Laura’s face before worrying about their clothes. She looked at Sara who was staring at Laura with clear adoration. “We can schedule mommy-time into the routine. I know that means we won’t always be feeling it, but…”</p><p>“If we skip the drinks and dinner and get straight to business, we usually get somewhere,” Sara said. “Want me to get you a pen? We can start rostering those times in now. Around Laura’s naps and feeds and everything else of course.”</p><p>Ava put the towel aside and grabbed Sara’s hand, pulling her down beside her. “We can roster different team members on baby-sitting duty. They’ll get jealous if Ray and Nora get the gig every time.”</p><p>“We’re really going to make this work, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Of course. We’re co-captains of this family.”</p><p>Sara grinned. “Always.”</p><p>…</p><p>Ava stood against the doorframe, watching Sara doze with her arms wrapped gently around Laura, wearing her Wonder Woman coveralls, lying beside her. She’d been worried that the busy evening on the Waverider might have upset Laura’s sleep schedule, but she’d only woken twice through the night as usual, to Ava’s relief.</p><p>“Ready to hop up?” Ava asked. “I’ve packed the diaper bag and put the baby carrier on the kitchen counter.” Today was their last day before returning to ‘work’ part-time on the Waverider, so they’d decided to go for a hike along the sea cliffs north of Star City. Buying a baby carrier had been Sara’s idea, as she preferred to have Laura strapped to her chest than in the stroller. When they’d tried it out the day before, both Sara and Laura had loved it, and Ava had almost melted at the sight, while wondering how Sara managed to make a baby carrier look badass.</p><p>“Don’t you re-pack the diaper bag as soon as we get home from anywhere?” Sara asked, her voice thick with sleep.</p><p>“Yes,” Ava said. “You never know when we’ll need to leave at a moment’s notice, and I don’t want to be caught out. If you don’t get up and now to do pilates with me, we won’t have time.”</p><p>“Five minutes more,” Sara said as Ava pushed the curtains open. “Laura’s being cuddly.”</p><p>Ava sighed, but watching Sara cuddle with Laura was too cute a scene to be annoyed at Sara’s laziness. “Fine,” she said, walking around to Sara’s side of the bed. “But I’m joining in.” Ava squeezed onto the bed beside Sara.</p><p>Sara laughed and turned her head to look at Ava. “You have your own whole half of the bed! Why are you squishing up with me?”</p><p>“Because I want to be able to hold my best girls,” Ava said, sliding one arm under Sara and draping the other over the top to spoon her and reach Laura. Laura reached up and held Ava’s finger.</p><p>“Lucky you have long arms,” Sara said, adjusting her hold of Laura to make herself more comfortable in Ava’s embrace.</p><p>Ava kissed Sara’s neck. “You’re right. We do need five minutes more. I need to cuddle my whole world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they all lived happily ever after.<br/>THE END</p><p>Thank-you so much everyone for all the comments and kudos on this story. It's been a lot of fun to finally write, and one I've had floating around in my mind since Crisis, but it wasn't until recently that it all came together. </p><p>Today my city has gone into Stage 4 restrictions, so I'll definitely be back with more, though what and when exactly I can't guarantee. Thanks again for your support, look after yourselves, and I'll be back with more Avalance soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>